Batman: Fifty Shades Stolen
by samurai1
Summary: All characters are the property of their respective owners. Inspired/influenced by newgirl3366's Fifty Shades Complete. Christian Bale as Batman, Henry Cavill as Superman, and Jamie Dornan and Dakota Johnson as Christian and Anastasia respectively, with others from the FSOG movie as necessary. Other casting as noted. First timer so any help/input will be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Wayne Enterprises CEO Lucius Fox strode into the lobby of Grey House, the headquarters of Grey Enterprises Holdings. All of his prior dealings had been with Ros Bailey, Christian Grey's VP, but this was his first time meeting Grey personally. To have amassed a formidable empire, at not even thirty years old to boot, was impressive. His remarkable business acumen almost put him on par with Bruce Wayne. Taking his visitor pass, Lucius entered the last elevator on his right and was whisked up to the twentieth floor.

* * *

Two weeks earlier

Wayne Enterprises Headquarters

Gotham City

Bruce Wayne followed Lucius to the elevator as they left the Wayne Enterprises Applied Sciences division. "So Lucius," the elevator doors quietly slid shut and began its ascent, "what, if anything, do you know about this Christian Grey?" Lucius Fox's brow furrowed as he pondered Bruce's question.

"He's CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, mostly concentrated in telecommunications." Bruce rolled his eyes in a "_besides_ that" kind of way. "Orphaned, adopted at age four, dropped out of Harvard. Went on to become the wealthiest man in Seattle. Investors' Business Daily has dubbed him 'Lex Luthor 2.0'."

Bruce raised a wry eyebrow. "So, you're saying he's a _good_ kind of ruthless?"

"They also wrote, 'if Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor had a lovechild—'" Bruce cringed as he quickly silenced Lucius with a wave of his hand. "Did. Not. Need. That. Image. Clever, but no."

"You _have_ been looking to expand operations into Seattle, and he's financing crop rotation and soil sciences studies at WSU. Sounds like the perfect excuse to throw around more of that STEM initiative. But we both know you already knew that."

Bruce furrowed his brow pensively. "Have a proposal put together, whole nine. Be as thorough as we can. Present it to Grey and see what happens."

"Always wanted to go to Seattle."

* * *

Turning toward the opening double doors of his office, Christian shrewdly eyed the African-American man entering.

"Lucius Fox, I presume?" Christian approached him and extended his hand to the man striding into his office.

"Christian Grey," he gave him a firm, authoritative handshake, "you have an admirer in Bruce Wayne."

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Fox. Please," he gestured to his couch, where they both sat down. "May I offer you any refreshment, Mr. Fox?"

"Lucius please, and no, thank you Mr. Grey. In regards to your relief efforts in Africa, I've been told to pass along the regards of David Zavimbe." Christian did a double take. Rare was the moment when Christian Trevelyan-Grey was caught off guard.

"Detective David Zavimbe?" Christian straightened up. "He oversaw the deployment and distribution of several of my company's cargo shipments in the Congo. Actually recovered one of our missing shipments a while back. Refused, and never accepted, any form of payment."

"He's also shown up on our radar, having recently done work for Wayne Enterprises as well. He spoke very highly of you."

"I appreciate your telling me, Mr. Fox. Now, to business," Christian leaned forward, "I've been considering joint venture proposals from other companies, but Wayne Enterprises' was one of the most thorough and comprehensive. Also, Mr. Wayne's STEM education and jobs initiative made it all the more attractive. In all seriousness, Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp were the two finalists."

"Somehow that always becomes the case, Mr. Grey." Lucius said. "At any rate, Mr. Wayne is very selective about who he goes into business with, and he wanted to make sure that you knew what you'd be getting yourself into."

"Well in addition to what Ros has told me, my legal department and I looked everything over, forwards, backwards and every single direction and, the only question left is, what would be the next step?" Christian struggled to keep his enthusiasm at a simmer. Lucius leaned forward with a glint in his eye.

"Well hopefully, come to Gotham, Wayne Enterprises headquarters and finalize everything. Face time with Mr. Wayne."

"When? I'm anxious to get started as soon as possible."

"I'll notify Mr. Wayne. He likes to arrange those types of engagements personally." Rising from the couch, he again extended his hand. "Here's to hopefully the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Grey Enterprises Holdings and Wayne Enterprises."

"I certainly hope so. Thank you for your time Mr. Fox." Christian pumped his hand enthusiastically and escorted him to the lobby and waiting elevator. Buoyed by the successful meeting, Christian strode back to his office. Andrea smiled slightly, noticing the extra spring in her boss's step. Once in his office, Christian sent off an email from his BlackBerry:

**From**: Christian Grey

**To**: Anastasia Grey

**Subject**: New Ventures

The meeting this morning went exceptionally well. Hoping to hear back later today about final arrangements. Will see you tonight.

Christian Grey

Embarking on new ventures CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

A few minutes later, his BlackBerry pinged, announcing a new email:

**From**: Anastasia Grey

**To**: Christian Grey

**Subject**: re:New Ventures

So happy to hear. Looking forward to hearing about how it went. Teddy and I miss you. Have a great rest of the day. See you tonight Daddy.

Anastasia Grey

Proud of her husband CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

Central City

Barry had no idea why Captain Singh called him to his office. Joe and Eddie had no idea either, giving him equally quizzical looks as he passed them. "Barry," Captain Singh motioned for him to enter his office, "have a seat." Barry complied hesitantly as he watched Captain Singh lean against the edge of his desk. "I'll make this brief, Mr. Allen." Barry swallowed as Singh leaned in closer to him. "You are obviously one of the brightest forensics techs to ever grace this department. That being said, I think you have a lot to learn, Mr. Allen." Uh-oh. Barry swallowed hard as Captain Singh continued. "There's a forensics conference in Gotham City next week, and I think it would benefit all of us if you went."

"Wow," Barry finally managed to say after finding his voice, "thank you Captain."

"Thank me when you get back. And take notes." After leaving Captain Singh's office, Barry met up with Joe and Eddie and told them about the upcoming conference. All that was left was to straighten things out at STAR Labs. Looks like Central City would be without the fastest man alive for a few days.

Upon arriving at STAR Labs, Barry heard enthusiastic chatter between Cisco, Caitlin and Hartley. Something about modifications to Barry's Flash suit. "Barry!" Cisco said excitedly as Barry entered the lab, "you have _got_ to check out Hartley's new suit upgrades." Upgrades? This can_not_ be good.

"What did—?"

Hartley looked up from his workbench. "Sonar modifications in your cowl."

Barry looked at him quizzically. "Sonar?"

"His suit modifications are very impressive. Also, in all honesty Barry," Professor Wells chimed in, "not even _you_ can see in the dark."

"When the sonic pulse emitters in the cowl are activated," Caitlin explained, "the pulse bounces off of everything in the room and sends the echo back to you. You should have an 180˚ field of vision."

"Um, OK," Barry was enthusiastic but skeptical. "Hoping I won't need them though. Do they even work?"

"It's called field testing, Barry." Cisco said with a hand on Barry's shoulder. Oh boy.

"By the way guys, I'm going to a forensics conference in Gotham City for a few days. Should be back next week." Professor Wells turned to Barry as he came up behind Caitlin. "While I'm sure we can manage without you in that timeframe Mr. Allen, I've taken the liberty of planning some contingencies." The last word piqued Barry's curiosity.

"Contingencies? Not going to use the accelerator on Cisco, are you?"

"That. Would. Be. _Awesome_!" Cisco was ready to jump out of his chair.

"I wouldn't mind getting back in the field." Hartley said as he looked up from his workbench. "Not that I don't mind sitting on the bench, but willing to get back in the game."

"While as ever, your enthusiasm doesn't go unappreciated Cisco, I was thinking more along the lines of—" Professor Wells gestured toward the entrance as two very familiar faces entered the lab.

"Barry, it's been a long time." Ronnie Raymond said, extending his hand as Martin Stein flanked him.

"Ronnie, hey! Professor Stein," Barry greeted both men warmly. "How have you been?" he asked after everyone else got their greetings out of the way.

"We were doing special research in Walton Mills with one of Martin's friends," Ronnie explained.

"But how could we say no when an opportunity to come back to Central City presented itself?" Stein finished the sentence, "plus we could spare a few days away to fill in for you."

"But I don't think 'the Burning Man' will ever replace 'The Fastest Man Alive'." Ronnie chimed in.

"As we've already established it will only be while Mr. Allen is in Gotham City." Wells added. "And to that point Mr. Allen, I and the rest of us wish you a safe flight and productive visit to Gotham City."


	2. Chapter 2

A big, _Big_, _**BIG**_ thank you to newgirl3366 for help with the Ana/Christian scene at the end of the chapter, and also whose Fifty Shades Complete inspired and influenced this story (some of the best FS fanfic I've seen IMO). I am fifty shades of appreciative of her feedback, and for putting up with any of my initial nitpicking over details in her stories. As ever, looking forward to the continuation of Fifty Shades Complete, and once again, thank you! ^_^

* * *

I don't think I have _ever_ seen Christian this happy or excited before. He had been in meeting after meeting for the last couple weeks investigating potential joint ventures with companies, and this morning he met with Wayne Enterprises CEO Lucius Fox. During the entire ride home, and even after we got home, Christian has been going a million words a minute.

"Christian," I manage to squeeze a word in between the few pauses he takes, "if you're this excited after only meeting his CEO, I would _hate_ to see how you would handle meeting Bruce Wayne himself."

"Ana," he looks up at me from playing with Ted, excitement gleaming in his eyes, "I've been wanting to work with Bruce Wayne for some time. Did you know Mom actually did her residency in Gotham? She came to Seattle after meeting Dad."

"Really?" This is news to me. "I didn't know that."

"Tucks, Daddy," Ted said, looking up at Christian, "Daddy, pay tucks!" Teddy was _very_ insistent that his pre-dinner playtime with Christian not be interrupted.

"Speaking of Bruce Wayne," Christian says in between making various car engine noises as he plays with Ted, "It's looking like I'll have to go to Gotham City to meet with him next week."

"Really, so soon?"

"Initial meetings went so well, we wanted to move forward quickly, iron out the final details of our arrangement. How was your day?"

FINALLY! My subconscious shouts at him, scowling with her arms folded and impatiently tapping her foot. Ever since the tragic fallout of what happened with Roach (A/N: see newgirl3366's Fifty Shades Complete) and Hannah accepted her new position as vice president of Grey Publishing, she and I have been interviewing prospective candidates for my new assistant. We both want the person to start as soon as possible, but the entire process has been frustrating to say the least.

"Ugh, more interviews. It feels like they've been going on for_ever_. Hannah has basically been doing both her new job _and_ splitting the workload of a PA with Claire. I just want to find someone, get them started and have Hannah and Claire go back to their usual jobs without being more overwhelmed than they are now!" I huff in frustration.

"At least there's no shortage of candidates." Christian does have a point, but still. "And there haven't been any standouts?"

"Well," I pause, "there was someone from earlier this week. Her references cited a solid work ethic and sharp attention to detail. She worked at the Midvale Sentinel for a while, and did some part-timing at the Daily Planet. She's just shy of the required amount of experience, but she can grow into the position. Also, she's planning a move to Seattle already, so she wants to start as soon as she can get here. And look at this," I take a card out of my purse and show it to Christian, "a _handwritten _thank you note. Who does _that_ anymore?" Christian nodded at the card in my hand, an amused eyebrow raised at me, and I roll my eyes. "_Besides_ her," I huff and Christian leans in closer to me.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey?" he whispers threateningly to me. Crap. Just when I thought I learned to stop rolling my eyes, especially around him…

"Perhaps," I say after I bite my lip, deciding to roll with it.

"Perhaps? _Perhaps_ I should take you across my knee, Mrs. Grey."

"Not in front of our son, Sir." At that moment, Gail enters the room, announcing that dinner was ready.

"This is not over," Christian whispers as he scoops up Ted and we head to the dining room, Gail using us as guinea pigs for her new chicken carbonara recipe. "What are you going to do about the candidate? It sounds like you've made up your mind."

I sigh. "I guess we could run a more thorough background check on her. I've already contacted her references though. I'll have Hannah get her situated while we're away. I'll get it taken care of tomorrow."

"And _I_ will take care of _you_ after our son is asleep, Mrs. Grey."

"I'm looking forward to it, Sir."

* * *

The Justice League Watchtower

The Moon, Mare Serenitatis

J'onn J'onzz hovered in middle of the Watchtower control room, meditating in the silence. There was no telling when somewhere, the Justice League would be needed, and someone always had to be here to alert the other members when that situation arose. The past few weeks had been a rare instance of calm, at least as far as the League was concerned. There hadn't even been so much as a peep from the Phantom Zone, or an out of the ordinary boom tube opening up. On the positive side they were able to ramp up recruitment, and there was one potential recruit he had his eye on for some time. Given his accomplishments so far: the return of the Trickster, defeating Captain Cold _and_ Heatwave at once, how could he not show up on the League's radar? J'onn knew a visit to Central City was in order as soon as time would allow. However, J'onn also had a feeling that this was merely the calm before an oncoming storm…

* * *

Having finished in the shower, I eavesdrop on Christian's reading of The Lorax to Ted (complete with voices of course) over the baby monitor. After our son has gone to sleep, Christian enters our bedroom, silently closing the door before turning to face me with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You rolled your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey," Christian says softly as he moves closer to me.

"And just what exactly to you intend to do about it, Mr. Grey?" I'm provoking him. I already know the extent of his capabilities in regards to dealing with my wrongdoings. Spurring him on with a bit of goading can only serve to intensify him, thus heightening my pleasure.

I expect him to move towards me, but he doesn't. He stays where he is, just on this side of the closed door. "Drop your towel."

Oh! Facing him, I boldly run my fingers through knot of the towel. It unwinds from where it was secured at the top of my breasts and falls to the floor. "Like that?"

"Precisely," he confirms his approval. If his words were not enough, the sweep of his burning gaze over my naked body surely would be. He assesses me from head to toe. It feels as if he has touched every inch of my body with his fingertips, but he still has not moved from his place by the door. Like the good girl I know he expects me to be, I stand waiting for his next instructions. I know they are coming. He will tell me what he wants me to do, but in his own time. Until I am asked to move I will wait. With each passing minute the wood floor seems to be growing harder and harder under my feet. I know that is not the case, but my legs are tired from standing in such a statue fashion. It is not only my physical position; it is the anticipation that is wearing on me too. Finally I let go of a small breath. My relief, in one form or another, is coming. Christian pads slowly over to where I am standing.

"Touch yourself." He is right in front of me. Eye to eye we stare at one another. Did I hear him right? I thought _he_ was going to touch me! My inner goddess is left feeling bereft by Christian's request. She was gearing up for the sensation only his hands can bring. I don't blame her for her exasperation. I was anticipating the same thing she was. "Did you hear me, Anastasia? Touch. Your. Self." He punctuates each word.

"Yes, Sir." I smooth one hand down my body. My palm leaves a warm trail in its wake, as I move it south along my chilled skin. There are still a few droplets of water left behind from my shower. The sensation caused by those combined with the air makes me wish I had dried myself more thoroughly before dropping my towel.

When I look up from watching my hand's descent I expect to see Christian's eyes cast downward, but they are not. He's watching my face. I lock my eyes on his and follow his command. His lips part and his tongue darts out to between them. "Don't bite your lip, Mr. Grey." I almost gasp out the words.

Grazing my hand between my legs every nerve in that central location on my body is standing on end. The pleasure I feel from my own fingers is enhanced by the fact that I am being watched so closely. He does. Christian runs his bottom lip between his teeth. I mirror him, doing it myself. I dip one finger inside of my body and step my feet further apart. Fuck. This is hot.

"On the bed."

I want to whimper at the loss of contact. I remove my hand and swiftly walk to stand in beside the bed. Christian's footfalls are quick behind me.

"Should you tell me what to do or what not to do, Mrs. Grey?"

"No, Sir."

"First you rolled your eyes at me, and then you spoke out of turn and attempted to give me an order. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

Christian leans forward, brushing my ear with his mouth. His hot breath graces my skin and revel in the welcome heat it offers. "Bend over, hands on the bed."

I do exactly as I am told. I rest my hands on either side of my face. Long fingered hands caress my bottom.

"It's been some time since I've spanked you. I want you to tell me to stop if you do not want me to continue at any point. Do you understand?"

I nod my head and turn my head to the side. I stare at my hands and my fingers. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him there, looming over my shoulder. He bends to kiss the skin at the small of my back, and he is out of my line of sight.

"I love you, Anastasia."

I know it is speaking out of turn, but I cannot help it. The urge I have to return his words is too strong. "I love you too, Christian."

He kisses me twice more, pressing his lips to the top of each of my cheeks. The act is so intimate. Everything I have with Christian is intimate. My mind is given no more time to process another thought. Christian rights his posture, and his hand slaps my behind. My skin stings instantly. "One," he counts. "I'm going with four."

Four. I can do four. Three more times I feel the slap of his palm land on my skin. I've missed this. Those three words are all that plays through my mind for the duration of my punishment, which really is no punishment at all. I love what we have and what we do together.

"Keep your hands on the bed."

Christian slides two fingers inside my sex. I groan out loud.

"So wet for me."

I close my eyes. Listening to the sound of his pants being unzipped and falling to the floor, I know what is coming next. The loss of his fingers is immediately soothed by the sensation of him filling me. I push against him. His hands knead my skin. He pushes in and out of me. The control and strength he moves with drives my mind into oblivion. A place I've been before, but only with Christian.

Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you newgirl3366! The ending scene was something I wanted to have happen but didn't know how to write it (not a genre I read for one, and two, wasn't exactly in the FST's targeted demographic either), and she was more than helpful in that regard. I would say Fifty Shades Complete is required reading for Fifty Shades fans. Can _not_ say it enough, but thank you newgirl3366.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy up, Daddy up," Ted chants over the baby monitor, minutes before the clock radio on Christian's nightstand turns on, a traffic report being given. I wish I could stay here with my husband, but there is the meeting with the advertising rep this afternoon, and I want to personally contact the candidate for my new assistant.

"You heard our son," Christian whispers to me, "time to get up Mommy."

"Mmm, good morning Daddy." I kiss Christian, put on my robe and see to Ted, who continues his chanting. As soon I enter his bedroom, I see him standing up in his crib, bobbing up and down. He claps his little hands when he sees me.

"Mommy up! Mommy up! Tiss."

"Good morning baby boy." Kissing him on the cheek I scoop him out of his crib and change him. As soon as his feet touch the floor, Ted soon takes off down the hall as fast as he could, sprinting into our bedroom where Christian sits up on the bed.

"Daddy up! Daddy up! Daddy up!"

"Hey Ted," Christian says as he takes him into his arms and blows raspberries on his little tummy, making him squeal with laughter. How I love these moments between father and son.

"Are you hungry little man?"

"Takes!" he nods and answers my question enthusiastically as Christian follows me out of our room, carrying Ted as we go downstairs to the kitchen. "Nana takes!"

"Well, I know what Ted wants," Mrs. Taylor says as we enter the kitchen. "Anything for you, Mr. Grey?"

"Omelet, fruit and bacon for me, Mrs. Taylor. Ana?"

"The same, please."

"Certainly, Mrs. Grey."

"So, I've decided to formally offer her the position. Claire, Hannah and I can get her situated, and they can put her to work for them while we're in Gotham."

"Good. No more interviews."

"Yes!" I sigh with relief. "When do we leave for Gotham City?"

"Monday. Mom said she and Dad would be happy to watch Ted that week."

"Oh? I thought you would want to take him with us." Christian's brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure Ana."

"Don't be so crusty and cross, Christian. It's only a few days, he'll be fine."

"Nana takes! Mmmm," Ted squeals as we finish breakfast, his hands sticky from a mix of pancakes and banana. Christian goes to bathe him while I take the opportunity to shower and dress.

Taylor drops me off at Grey Publishing later that morning, and I am swept off my feet, Hannah wanting to go over things before the meeting with the advertising rep. Having one thing to take care of before the meeting, I hastily make my way into my office and dial the number on my phone.

"Hello?" a female voice answers after two rings.

"Hi, Kara Danvers?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Anastasia Grey, CEO of Grey Publishing. I would like to formally offer you the position of my new assistant. Are you still interested?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Grey!" I could hear her enthusiasm over the phone. "When would you like me to start?"

"We will have you start on Monday. I will be away that week but my VP Hannah will get you situated."

"That actually works out great! I'm moving to Seattle at the end of this week. Thank you again, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you, Ms. Danvers."

"Kara, and I'm looking forward to working with you, Mrs. Grey."

The rest of the day slows to a crawl after the frenzy of this morning, the meeting with the advertising rep having gone extremely well.

* * *

Grey House

To say that this entire morning has been a maelstrom of activity would be a gross understatement. As Ros and I have been making final arrangements before I leave for Gotham City next week, I've been pushing my staff harder than usual. This joint venture with Wayne Enterprises will be _very_ lucrative for both companies, but presently the tension among my staff is palpable, and I feel they have been pushed to the brink. Further adding insult to injury, the nickname 'Captain Bligh' has begun circulating around the junior staff members, and honestly it is not entirely inaccurate. If I ask for one more after hours stay out of them, there _will_ be mutiny, and I have a feeling Andrea will lead the charge.

While I greatly respect Lex Luthor, his father was one of my personal heroes and I was able to meet him through Elena, the report that an alleged ISIS cell in Kasnia is now armed with weapons from a LexCorp munitions convoy that went missing weeks before is far too coincidental. Wayne Enterprises at least operates with more transparency. Grey Enterprises Holdings will not be associated with someone allegedly arming terrorists.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grey?" Andrea stands in my office entryway, interrupting my brief respite.

"Yes, Andrea?"

"Bruce Wayne for you, Mr. Grey." You can do this, Grey. Just another business call. Not _just_ another business call, one of the most important you'll ever make. He practically _owns_ Gotham City for fuck's sake!

"Grey."

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, this is Bruce Wayne." Breathe, Grey. Get your shit together!

"Mr. Wayne, how are you?"

"Well, thank you. And yourself?"

"No complaints. Listen, I'm calling to tell you how much I'm looking forward to working with you. Lucius told me about everything the two of you discussed."

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Wayne. I'm looking forward to meeting with you next week."

"I will see you then, Mr. Grey." as he hangs up, my heart rate shoots up. Putting the receiver down, I sink into my chair none too gracefully, feeling like I had just gone several rounds with Claude. As it starts to feel like my heart slowing back to normal, something prompts a double take: sweating palms? Christian Trevelyan-Grey does. _Not_. Get. Sweating. Palms! Elena would never have stood for that, and I wince from the imagined slap. Maybe Ana was right. Maybe I won't be able to handle meeting Bruce Wayne in person. Of _course_ you can Grey. Get your fucking head on straight! As if on cue, my phone suddenly rings. "Never Too Much", Luther Vandross. Reserved for one, and only one person.

"Ana. How did you know I was thinking about you?"

"How is your day progressing, Sir? You sound like Claude kicked your ass. _Again_."

"Close." I run my hand through my hair more than once. "I just got off the phone with Bruce Wayne."

"And?"

"Looking forward to meeting with him next week."

"That's all?"

"It wasn't that long, Ana. How are things with you?"

"Hannah and Claire are happy and relieved that I hired Kara as my new assistant. They'll get her situated while we're in Gotham."

"How did the meeting with the advertising rep go?"

"Mr. Hall's ideas are solid. Also, the VP of L&amp;E Advertising came with him. He personally apologized for the actions of Michael Williamson."

"That's good to hear. Listen, I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

"Laters, baby."

We finish just before four (3:50 exactly), and I have everyone leave early. Way to go Grey. The mutiny has been averted.


	4. Chapter 4

Must give a shout out to those who work on the DC Comics wiki for the specifics regarding the "nightmare made out of metal and stone" that is Gotham City.

* * *

Monday morning, Sawyer takes us to Sea-Tac for our flight to Gotham City.

"Wook! Pane, Daddy!" Ted squealed as I carry him. "Mommy, Daddy, wook! Pane!"

"Yes, there's the plane Ted," Christian tells him. He's been so excited, hopefully he'll sleep through the whole flight. Though Christian is excited also. You may act like you've reined it in, but with that extra spring in your step, the way you're almost running toward the plane despite Ted's insistence that you 'top wunning', you are _not_ fooling me Christian Trevelyan-Grey. Taylor would be meeting with us when we landed. He had been there since the weekend making sure everything was in place regarding security. My overprotective husband. I stop myself from rolling my eyes at the thought..._just_.

"Bye-bye eh-pot, bye-bye eh-pot," Ted says, waving out the window as Sea-Tac diminishes behind us as the plane ascends higher.

"It should be only three, four hours." Christian says to me, not even looking up. He is poring over what has to be Mr. Wayne's business proposal for what has to be at _least_ the hundredth time. Ted is meanwhile glued to his window. "Wook! Touds! Mommy! Daddy! Touds!" He points and jumps up and down from his vantage point in his seat. "Do you see all the clouds Teddy?" I ask him. "Mommy touds!" he says excitedly before clambering down and scampering over to where Christian is sitting. Christian scoops him up and sits him on his lap, rustling his hair.

"Daddy work?" he asks as he eyes the papers on Christian's desk the same way Christian does, and I discreetly take a picture. At least, I took a picture. I'm pretty sure Christian knew he was being photographed. My two boys hard at work.

"These are for work Teddy. Something very important."

"Hep, Daddy?"

"There's nothing for you to help me with this time son."

I have to suppress a smile as Ted is visibly disappointed. "Net tim?"

"Next time, Ted."

"Christian you've been staring at that for over an hour."

"I know." He runs his hands through his hair. "I just want to be prepared for this meeting tomorrow."

"Christian, you are going to do just fine."

"I hope so. We can_not_ afford to fall on our a..faces at this point." I mentally high-five Christian for the word change. We have a growing boy who shouldn't hear certain words yet.

* * *

Somewhere over Central City

As Central City's skyline shrank below him, Barry was relieved that he was leaving Central City in a relative state of calm. No metahuman criminals, old or new, had made an appearance. Hopefully it would stay that way. On the positive side, they were able to give Ronnie and Martin the whole rundown of the rogues gallery so far. He was excited about the upcoming forensics conference in Gotham, and he hoped things in Central City would stay quiet while he was gone.

* * *

The Justice League Watchtower

Mare Serenitatis, Luna

Diana flanked Superman as they entered the League meeting room. "Hera, is J'onn going for a recruitment record? He's been spotting prospectives left and right."

"Have you seen what he's accomplished though? He's been referred to as 'the Blur,' and the 'Red Streak.' Add to that the fact that the particle accelerator accident in Central City was only the beginning. Metahumans are appearing everywhere, and the more we can find, the more we can recruit—"

"What about this so-called 'burning man'? He's been spotted in Central City and Walton Mills. Or that bow and arrow wielding guy in Starling City?" Diana countered.

"Oliver Queen, while good at what he does, is too volatile," Batman intoned softly, standing in a corner of the meeting room before sitting at the large conference table.

"And I think you have the dark and moody crimefighter market cornered, Batman. We need more fun people." Hawkgirl chimed in as she spun around in her chair. Soon, an immaterial J'onn floated through the wall, returned to solid form and seated himself at the table.

"Something big is happening on Oa," he said. "We'll be kept in the loop as much as the Guardians will allow." Superman nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, this 'Red Streak'—"

"Flash," J'onn uttered. Everyone soon turned their gaze to J'onn. "Oh, Flash. He's called 'The Flash'."

"Right. So what makes 'The Flash' a candidate for the Justice League?" Superman asked. J'onn leaned in closer.

"My personal relationship with him aside, he is one of the most dedicated, driven and determined forensic technicians I have ever worked with."

"He's also the only one in Central City. I don't think anyone will be able to cover for him, especially given our...jurisdiction. And there's also the metahumans being held in that same particle accelerator." Batman had a point but still.

"He can probably outrun _you_, Superman." J'onn added.

Hawkgirl perked up at that. "Can I start selling tickets to that race?"

"It's going to take more than speed to make the team, but keep an eye on him J'onn."

"I plan to. And, I promise not to step on your toes _too_ much," J'onn said, his last remark pointed at Batman, whose eyes narrowed behind his cowl but said nothing as he stood up and left. He had a business meeting coming up, and Bruce Wayne _never_ arrived late.

* * *

"Eh-pot! Eh-pot! Eh-pot!" I hear Teddy chanting excitedly. "Ana?" I hear Christian say softly. I must have dozed off. Christian is gently tapping my shoulder. I see the sprawling, foreboding Gotham City skyline not too far off as we land at Archie Goodwin International Airport. Taylor is unloading our luggage into a silver SUV as I carry Ted and exit the jet. "Bye-bye pane." Ted says as he waves to the jet. Before getting in with us, Christian says something to him as Ted and I get in the back.

"Taylor will drop me off at Wayne Enterprises while you and Ted get situated at the hotel. I'll be back early tonight." Already? You do not waste any time, do you? Or maybe he wants to get it done as soon as possible. An odd chill I can't explain runs through me as we drive into the heart of the city. I suddenly feel like I'm back in Seattle that May morning before a certain interview I was lassoed into doing.

* * *

Taylor stops our SUV in front of a large, concrete monolith of a building, WAYNE ENTERPRISES in large gold letters across its front. Game time, Grey.

"Daddy tiss," Ted says to me. I kiss his forehead and open the passenger door.

"Do well, Christian," Ana says to me as I exit. I'm so fueled by adrenaline at this point I barely register it.

"Take them directly to the hotel Taylor. I should be done in a couple hours." he nods and drives off as I enter the building.

I stride purposefully into the lobby and approach the receptionist's desk. "Christian Grey, here to see Bruce Wayne."

The receptionist smiles politely as she hands me a visitor pass. "Take the last elevator on the left to the thirtieth floor."

The elevator ascends, and it feels like my heart is going to explode. Sweating palms _again_? Get. Your. Shit. To_gether_ Grey!

I step out of the elevator on the thirtieth floor. The receptionist there nods at me. "Excuse me, Mr. Grey? Mr. Wayne will see you now. Follow me." Breathe, Grey. You've _got_ this. I follow the young woman down the hall to a set of double doors. "You don't need to knock." Taking a deep breath in an effort to calm my racing heart, I enter the office of one Bruce Wayne. Get your fucking head on straight Grey!

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, we meet at last." We exchange an equally firm handshake. Is he as excited as I am?

"It's an honor, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce. I have to say," he gestures to the couch where we both sit opposite each other, "your reputation precedes you, Mr. Grey."

"In what way?"

"The shipbuilding company in Ireland? The one that transitioned to manufacturing parts for wind turbines?" Oh..._that_. So they accepted my bid over yours. Cry me a fucking river, Wayne. "I won't take it _too_ personally, Mr. Grey. 'You must be proud of your enemy: then the successes of your enemy are your successes too.'" Hmm, Nietzsche. Well played, Wayne.

"Hopefully you don't see me as an enemy, Mr. Wayne."

"Hardly. I think the research you're funding at Washington State University has genuine promise. I would keep an eye on the graduate botany student you have working on the project, Pamela Isley." Wow. _Someone's_ been keeping up with the project.

"I agree. She's incredibly driven. It's primarily her research and forward thinking that's been keeping the project moving. They are already years ahead of where their initial projections stated."

"Well Grey, if you don't give her a job, I will." Oh no you don't. Isley's _mine_. Ros should have sent her a formal job offer following completion of her studies. I mentally make a note to contact her about that.

"It was your STEM initiative that piqued my interest in working with you, Mr. Wayne."

"Of course. And we have been looking to move operations into the Washington area for some time. You have the resources, the people, we have the plan."

"I see, Mr. Wayne. When would you like to get started?"

"Baby steps, Mr. Grey. We will meet with my board tomorrow first off, then go from there." Your heart's going a million beats a second. Down, Grey.

"Excellent. I wanted to accomplish as much as possible during my stay here."

"Which is?"

"Two weeks, Mr. Wayne." There's a certain glint in his eyes.

"Great! I'm throwing a reception at my place. Day after tomorrow. The big people in the city will be there. I want you there also."

"The big people in Gotham. Isn't that you?"

"Touché. One party with my pals, you'll be in like Flint here." How could I say no?

"I'd like to bring my wife also."

"Shouldn't have it any other way. Hope to see you then, Mr. Grey." he escorts me out of his office to the waiting elevator. I shake his hand enthusiastically before entering.

"Mr. Wayne."

"Mr. Grey." as the elevator slides shut, I can barely stand. Breathe, Grey! You've been running on adrenaline the whole meeting, and now you're going to a reception at his house. Calm down, Grey.

* * *

The Gotham Royale hotel is in the heart of Gotham City. Stepping into the penthouse suite feels close to entering Escala, with floor to ceiling windows and almost 360˚ views of the entire city below. It's very entrancing. Ted has already made himself at home, playing with some of his trucks on the floor in the main living area. A visibly exhausted Christian enters the room and sinks onto the couch, his tie loosened around his neck. _That_ tie. How did I not notice it before?

"Daddy!" Ted squeals as he clambers up onto the couch next to Christian. "Tiss, wuv." Christian kisses Ted's forehead as he starts looking over the room service menu.

"How did the meeting go? You look like you went a few rounds with Claude and lost. _Badly_." Christian raises an amused eyebrow at the emphasized 'badly'.

"Are you mocking me, Mrs. Grey?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sir." I say sweetly. "How did it go with Mr. Wayne?"

"It went very well. I have a meeting with his board tomorrow, and the day after, we've been invited to a reception he's having at his house."

"Really?"

"I don't plan on staying long though."

"It sounds interesting. What time would it be?"

"He'll let me know tomorrow."

"Mommy, Daddy nack." Ted says.

"Let's get you fed, Mrs. Grey. And Ted also, I suppose." I swat Christian's arm as he goes to order room service.


	5. Chapter 5

Not soon after Barry left the hotel, a male voice called out to him.

"Barry Allen!"

Barry turned around, and did a double take when he saw the man approaching him. "John, hey!" he enthusiastically shook the man's hand. "How have you been, man?"

"Good, Barry. Real good. How about you?"

"I'm doing great."

"Always good to hear. Got a second? We're a few blocks away from the best coffee in town."

* * *

"Daddy, tiss." After a little pre-breakfast playtime with Ted, Christian is going to meet with Bruce Wayne and his board. He is wearing his charcoal suit, and _that_ tie. I unconsciously bite my lip, remembering how he first used that tie on me.

"Stop biting your lip, Mrs. Grey. Otherwise, I will bite it for you, and that will make me late for my meeting."

"And we both know that Christian Trevelyan-Grey doesn't do late, Sir." I say sweetly.

"Of course not. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Good luck Christian." I kiss him before he leaves with Taylor.

* * *

The diner was abuzz with the activity of the breakfast crowd as Barry and John wolfed down eggs and pancakes, washed down with coffee and orange juice. Quite a few cops came and went also. "Leave it to the police to know where to get the best doughnuts in the city," John said in a conspiratorial whisper. Barry stifled a laugh as he nodded in agreement. "So Barry," John said in between sips, "how's my goddaughter?"

"Iris is, she's doing great. Engaged."

"Really? To you?"

"No," Barry laughed, "to Joe's partner actually."

"Eddie Thawne? Wow. How is he handling _that_?"

"What, Iris getting married or Iris getting married to his partner?"

"Both."

"He's, well, managing. I think."

"Great. Man, I remember when she was born. When Joe took you in. And now she's engaged. Off the record, I've read her blog."

Barry did a double take. "What'd you think?"

"Some 'Red Streak' fighting crime and busting metahumans? Fine use of a journalism degree."

Barry smiled conspiratorially. "Well, people thought Superman was a myth for a long time."

"Point taken. So, what pried you away from the depths of the CCPD crime lab and into the real world?"

"Forensic conference in town," Barry said with an eye roll, "Singh sent me."

John sighed and leaned back. "I wanted to make his wedding. Really, I did. But I couldn't get away from work."

"You still a P.I. in Blüdhaven?"

"For the time being. That place has its own problems with metahumans. Nothing like Central City's though. Listen," John leaned in closer to Barry, "you've caught the attention of some good people. _Really_ good people. Keep your head on straight, I might introduce you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. Look, I have to go. But," he slipped him a card, "I'll be in town a few days. Breakfast is on me, Barry. And hopefully I'll be able to get over to Central City sometime."

"Yeah, see you around John."

Both men left the diner in opposite directions.

* * *

The meeting with Wayne and his board went better than expected, better than my initial meeting with Wayne. I was completely in my element, in control. Everything is in place, and we're ready to move forward. Tomorrow's reception at Wayne Manor should be interesting. However, why I agreed to meet Mr. Wayne for golf tomorrow morning, I have no idea. I. Do. _Not_. Like. Golf! I can hear Claude's voice in my head as I recall our not too pleasant initial lessons. When I tell Ana, I will not hear the end of it.

* * *

"Sshhh, sshhh." Ted is running around the couch with his toy plane in his hands, courtesy of Elliott. He's left his trucks lined up on the floor where he played with them earlier. I texted everyone back home after we landed in Gotham and got to the hotel. Christian soon returns from his morning meeting with Wayne and his board. He, well, looks significantly better than he did after his first meeting with Mr. Wayne. Calm, domineering Christian left the hotel this morning, and has returned this afternoon. "Daddy, tiss!" Ted runs over to him as fast as his little legs could take him, and Christian scoops him off the ground, tickling him as he enters the main living area, lightly kissing me before sitting on the couch.

"How did the meeting go? You look like you _beat_ Claude, unlike how you looked after yesterday's meeting."

"It went extremely well. They want to find potential locations in Washington to set up."

"Great, Christian! I told you you would do just fine."

"Pay tucks, Daddy. Me pane," Ted tells Christian as he kneels on the floor next to Ted.

"Don't congratulate me yet. We're meeting for golf tomorrow morning." Uh-oh. Though I've only heard Christian's stories, I know he doesn't exactly care for golf. His tone reflects his feelings also. "And he's also hosting a reception at his house that evening."

"I remember you mentioning that. What should I wear?"

"You could wear a sack and still be the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Do you have a sack for me to wear, Sir?" I teasingly ask.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow night, Mrs. Grey."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you as always to my Fifty Shades goto, newgirl3366, for her input this time in helping me decide Ana's dress. You ARE keeping up Fifty Shades Complete, right? No? Go check it out. I'll wait...

*Jeopardy theme*

And now, back to our regularly scheduled fanfic...

* * *

"Daddy, wuv." Ted said as Christian got ready to leave. He's wearing khakis and a white polo shirt. Today, he's meeting Bruce Wayne for golf. I've heard Christian's stories, so know he doesn't exactly care for golf, but I've lost count of the times he's had golf meetings with different associates and clients.

"I hope it isn't _too_ painful, Christian," I tell him before kissing him.

"Time will tell, baby. I will see you both this afternoon." he gives another kiss to Ted before heading toward the door.

"I _still_ haven't seen my dress for tonight."

"You will have to trust me Ana."

"I do, Sir." I kiss him and close the door behind him.

* * *

I. Do. _Not_. Like. Golf. These five words, along with all of Claude said during his lessons, mangle together as white noise in my head during the drive to the golf course with Taylor. I am however optimistic about the progress made during my time in Gotham so far. This collaboration will be huge for both our companies, could put Grey Enterprises Holdings even more on the map than before. If things continue to progress the way they are, it might be the final push to take Grey Enterprises Holdings public, or at least get us one step closer. I make a mental note to contact Ros about possibly drawing up the paperwork for a potential IPO after my business in Gotham City is completed.

It is at least a good day to play though, comfortably warm. I will be _damned_ if I let Bruce Wayne kick my ass on the links...though part of me is certain that will happen. I have no idea of how well he plays. I enter the country club and see Wayne and another young man standing next to him.

"Morning, Mr. Wayne."

"Christian, good to see you," I shake Bruce's hand. "I wanted to you to meet Starling City's own Oliver Queen. Oliver, Christian Grey." Queen? That name has definitely come up more than once.

"So _you're_ the man who's got Seattle by the balls." he gives me an enthusiastic handshake.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Queen. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully not _every _thing," he says. "Also, I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to watch Bruce make an ass of himself on the links." he makes that statement louder than the previous one, and I think Bruce not too discreetly flips him off. Bruce then reintroduces me to some of his board members, and we both then head out toward a waiting group of golf carts.

"I promise not to beat you _too_ badly. And if any of my board members beat you, I'll fire them," he tells me as we load up our golf cart. His remark about firing anyone who beats me does lift my spirits slightly as we head out to the first hole on the course. I. Do. _Not_. Like. Golf!

* * *

Barry was glad to be at the conference, but as informative as he was finding it, some of the lectures were. So. Boring! The speakers seemed more interested in the sound of their own voices than passing on any relevant information. So far, one of the only substantial speakers had been Jay Garrick. Barry was even able to get his autograph afterward. Even better, he was going to be in Central City in a couple weeks, and agreed to meet with him! The possibility of meeting with him one on one sent Barry's spirits into the stratosphere. However, John's words about the people he caught the attention of lingered over his head, and John didn't exactly give any details. He decided to deal with that when it came up.

* * *

Ted is napping after going to a park near the hotel, and I take the opportunity to check in with people back home. Ray is actually more talkative now, wanting to know everything going on with Ted. While he was against us taking him to Gotham with us is an understatement, I do my best to reassure him. I didn't tell him he might have been right; I haven't been able to shake the odd feeling I've had since we landed here. And, alert the media, he sent me pictures of Alex and Lynn. From his phone! My dad, the incurable Luddite, has finally stepped into the 21st century. And Kate mirrors that exact sentiment when I check in with her after my conversation with Ray.

* * *

"Well, color me impressed Mr. Grey. Unlike our Mr. Wayne here, _you_ at least seem to know which end of the club makes contact with the ball." Oliver tells me with a pointed glance at Mr. Wayne. What _is_ it between them? Even though Oliver beat Bruce, and Bruce and I practically came within a point of each other, I do take comfort in the fact that it did not happen easily. Claude would have been proud of me.

"I will say you did a good job out there, Christian. All honesty, I don't think you did too bad." Bruce adds as we enter the country club. "Are you staying for the party at Wayne Manor, Ollie? Get reacquainted with Vicki Vale?"

"Ah, rain check Bruce. But, if you are ever in Starling City, Mr. Grey," he hands me his business card before leaving, "let me know. Trade the golf course for the tennis court." Tennis? Fucking _tennis_?! I can see Claude practically beating me to death with his racket. Shortly after Oliver leaves, Bruce and I are about ready to leave as well. His reception is tonight, and I know we both have to get ready for it. "If it makes you feel any better," he leans in closer to me and quietly says, "I'm not entirely fond of golf." I almost do a double take.

"My father would sometimes take me out with him when he played, and my butler of all people gave me a refresher later, but I only learned it out of necessity." This completely floors me. He hates golf as much as I do. Maybe I was wrong to feel so anxious about meeting him. He walks me out to where Taylor is waiting. "Reception starts at 8, Christian."

"I'll see you tonight, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, please. Where are you staying?"

"Gotham Royale."

"Good choice. Oldest hotel in Gotham, heart of the city, walking distance to the usual Gotham tourist traps. If time permits, we definitely should meet for something other than golf," Bruce tells me as I enter the SUV. Taylor and I soon leave en route to the hotel, looking forward to tonight.

* * *

We've finished our room service dinner, giving us both time to get ready. After I shower, Christian has finally let me see what I would be wearing tonight. I carefully unzip the white garment bag hanging on the bathroom door, and see an elegant black evening gown. I resist the urge to ask Christian how much he paid for it. And the diamond earrings...and the heels. In terms of makeup, I decide to go with the bare minimum. I go into the other bedroom, where Ted is settling for bed. Even now, Christian is all hot in his tuxedo, and Ted sees me enter the room.

"Mommy pitty," he says with sleepy enthusiasm.

"Mommy is pretty, isn't she?" Christian says before he and I both kiss him goodnight, then go into the main living area of our room.

"Taylor, no strippers, no porn and don't go too crazy with the room service."

"I will make no promises, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey." I can_not_ stop staring at my husband. I feel my upper teeth make contact with my lower lip.

"Do _not_ bite your lip, Mrs. Grey," Christian whispers threateningly, "otherwise we will be _very_ late to Wayne Manor."

"And Christian Grey doesn't do late, Sir."

"He most certainly does not."

"Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey." Taylor says to us as I follow Christian out of our hotel penthouse suite.

* * *

We arrive at the palatial Wayne Manor, and looks like the party is in full swing. A man sharply dressed in a tuxedo greets us at the door. "Ah, Mr. Grey I presume. Master Bruce is expecting you. This way, please." We are ushered into the massive main floor, which is abuzz with the white noise of myriad conversations against the backdrop of the band playing. We are soon escorted to where I assume Mr. Wayne is in a conversation with a tall dark skinned man. Mr. Wayne soon looks over at us.

"There he is. Glad you could come, Mr. Grey," he says as he shakes Christian's hand before next taking mine. "And you are?"

"Mr. Wayne, my wife Anastasia." there's something about how he emphasizes 'wife' as Mr. Wayne looks at me.

"Ana, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, Mrs. Grey. And may I introduce you to my CEO, Lucius Fox." he smiles warmly at me before taking my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grey."

"Ana, Mr. Fox." Mr. Wayne and Christian are deep in conversation now, and I'm not sure about what. I catch mentions of Metropolis and somewhere called Starling City.

"So, do you assist your husband in his work, Mrs. Grey?"

"No, I run Grey Publishing."

"Do you now? How have you been able to adapt to the changing industry?"

"We've been moving into e-publishing. We have quite a few authors signed exclusively to us." my inner goddess is wearing her suit and blazer, nodding approvingly at me. "How long have you worked with Mr. Wayne?"

"I was one of his father's first hires, so I have been with the Waynes since the beginning."

"And you're also the best we have, Lucius." Bruce chimes in with a wink at Mr. Fox. "I hope you don't mind if I steal your husband for a few moments, Mrs. Grey?" he asks before excusing himself and taking Christian with him.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" he taps his champagne glass twice as the crowd gradually falls silent.

"First of all, thank you all for coming out this evening, and your help in clearing out my wine cellar, especially you," he nods at one of the guests, who has an exaggerated 'who, me?' expression on his face as laughter rippled through the crowd. "But, the real reason we're all gathered here tonight is this man," he brings Christian closer to him. "He has done amazing work in Seattle and abroad, sponsoring various relief efforts throughout Africa. And it is my pleasure to announce that Wayne Enterprises is launching a joint initiative to further stimulate education and job growth in the fields of Science, Technology, Engineering and Math. Ladies and gentlemen, the man of the hour, Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey." Applause ripples through the crowd and there's a flashbulb that goes off. Before coming back to where I'm standing with Mr. Fox, an attractive redhead steps in front of them.

"Mr. Grey? Vicki Vale, Gotham City Gazette. I would love to do an interview with both of you, if that can be arranged."

"I'll be in touch, Vicki," Bruce tells her as they finally return to where Mr. Fox and I are standing. Christian faces Mr. Wayne.

"What is it between you and Oliver Queen? I'd been trying to figure that out while we were on the golf course." Mr. Wayne makes a dismissive wave.

"It's all friendly rivalry, Mr. Grey, in more ways than one. And, in all honesty," he leans in closer to Christian, "we make each other better. There's some people I want to introduce you to."

"Well, while Mr. Wayne has your husband running the gauntlet," Lucius says to me with an amused gleam in his eyes, "may I have this dance, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, you may Mr. Fox." I follow him to the dance floor as the band starts playing a lively samba number. I'm able to keep up with him...just. See? My subconscious tells me, your association with Christian Trevelyan-Grey hasn't been _entirely_ negative.

* * *

Bruce Wayne, I will _fucking_ kill you! Apparently, 'some people I want to introduce you to' is Wayne-speak for 'You will go through so many introductions your arm will fall off from all the handshakes'. Although I will say District Attorney Harvey Dent left an impression on me. Whatever else I may think of Bruce Wayne, to say he's well connected in this city is a gross understatement. Wait a minute, where did Ana disappear to?

"Am I going to have to talk to your CEO, Mr. Wayne?" I ask him as I see him return. With Ana. What. The. Fuck?!

* * *

Mr. Fox leads me back to where Christian and Mr. Wayne are standing, and I think we're both feeling like we've stepped into the principal's office. Mr. Wayne has an amused expression on his face, while Christian's gaze has a slight twinge of annoyance. Uh-oh. I want to tell Christian to relax, that it was only _one_ dance.

Upon seeing Christian, Mr. Fox is quick to tell him, "I was merely doing you the courtesy of saving you the last dance, Mr. Grey." Fortunately, Christian shakes his head amusedly at Mr. Fox's remark, though I have the slight feeling he'll have more to say, and _do_, about that later.

"Well well well," a woman approaches us, "two of the young titans of business in the same room together. I remember a certain, promising, talented young resident I once had, named Grace Trevelyan." And the color almost drains entirely from Christian's face.

"You," his voice is just an audible whisper as the woman hugs Mr. Wayne.

"Lovely to see you tonight as always, Leslie." Mr. Fox tells her. Christian Trevelyan-Grey is actually speechless. Wow. Speechless Christian. _This_ is a sight to behold. Mr. Wayne faces both of us.

"Christian Grey, may I introduce you to-"

"Doctor Leslie Thompkins." Christian says, his voice now a more audible, awe-filled whisper as she embraces him warmly. "M-my wife, Anastasia," he stumbles through introducing me, and this is the most off-balance I have ever seen him.

"Anastasia, how lovely to meet you," she shakes my hand firmly.

"Remember when I told you my mother did her residency in Gotham Ana? It was under Dr. Thompkins."

"Oh more than that. I was Grace's maid of honor." Really? I'm now as speechless as Christian was.

"I-I was only told that Grace did her residency here. I didn't know you were her maid of honor, Dr. Thompkins."

"Leslie, dear. I also remember when she adopted Elliott, Christian of course, and then Mia. She was so proud of all three of you. Speaking of, how is Grace Trevelyan doing?"

"Enjoying being a grandmother _way_ too much." Christian says.

"Really? We really need to catch up when we have the time. And we should get together if Mr. Wayne will allow it. I have many stories of Grace, many of which are most assuredly going to the grave with me." she says with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Christian plucks two glasses of champagne from one of the trays being circulated by the waiters, handing one to Mr. Wayne.

"A toast, Mr. Wayne."

"To?" he asks.

"An increasingly shrinking world, Mr. Wayne," he says with a wry eyebrow raised.

"I will definitely drink to that, Mr. Grey."

"Now, I believe you owe me a dance, Lucius." Dr. Thompkins tells him. Christian pulls me closer to him.

"And you owe me _more_ than a dance, Mrs. Grey," he tells me softly. The band starts another song. This song I've definitely heard as Christian guides me to the dance floor:

"It Had to Be You."

* * *

Author's notes:

Ana's dress: Saks Fifth Avenue, Armani Collezioni One-Shoulder Techno Cady Gown

Ana's dance with Lucius: Mas Que Nada


	7. Chapter 7

Barry paced his hotel room restlessly. In his hands was the cowl of The Flash. He hadn't worn the suit in two days, and now he was starting to feel like he was missing something. He had heard the rumors of this so-called "Bat Man" who came out at night in this city, and from what he heard, he sounded like someone he shouldn't get on the bad side of. His eyeless cowl stared up at him as he held it up. Maybe a _little_ run won't hurt. Stretch the legs a bit. He suited up and slipped the cowl over his face before dashing out of the hotel faster than the eye could see and into the streets of Gotham.

* * *

Christian and I have a wonderful time at Wayne Manor. My inner goddess has already passed out on her bed, not bothering to change out of her dress or take off her makeup.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Ana?" Christian asks me.

"I did. I don't think I've ever danced that much."

"Good. Because you will _not_ like what I have planned for you once we get back to the hotel room, Mrs. Grey." Christian whispers to me. In retrospect, I should have known better than to dance with Mr. Fox. But it would have been rude to turn him down, and it was only. _One_. Dance. Jeez! Though in the back of my mind, I'm thinking that maybe on some level I wanted to provoke Christian. We politely finish our conversation with Mr. Wayne, make our way to the car and set out to return to our hotel.

* * *

Barry suited up and slipped the cowl over his face before dashing out of the hotel faster than the eye could see and into the streets of Gotham.

"Um, Barry," Cisco's voice came over his cowl's radio, "aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Crime doesn't take a vacation Cisco," Barry said as he ran through the city.

"That may be true, but you _should_ take some time to rest, Barry," Professor Wells told him.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean letting some purse snatcher get away, right?" Caitlyn had a point also.

"_One_ run through the city, nothing too serious and then I'm done. I promise."

"Heads up Barry. You may be needed after all." In spite of himself, Barry perked up at Hartley's statement.

"What's up Hartley?"

"Temporary retask of the STAR Labs satellite showed a serious thermal spike somewhere downtown. Localizing now."

"Don't need to," Caitlyn spoke up, "Barry, there are reports of a fire at the Gotham Royale hotel. First responders will be there in five." Barry this time felt the beginnings of a smile creep up the corners of his mouth in spite of himself.

"I'll be there in one." Barry said as he took off toward the heart of Gotham City.

"Hey, if you do run into this Batman guy, don't suppose you could get pictures? Ow!" Barry heard Cisco's reaction to what had to be Caitlin's reprimanding shoulder slap as he neared the hotel.

"ETA on the first responders?" Barry asked as he stopped a few blocks from the hotel. The wail of sirens told him they couldn't be that far away.

"GCFD should be getting there now, and PD's blocking off the area," Cisco reported as Barry arrived at the hotel, watching smoke billow out of the top floor. Time to see if Hartley's sonar modifications worked. It's called field testing for a reason. Pressing the switches at the temples of the cowl, lenses slid over his eyes as he raced up the wall of the burning hotel, through what once was a floor to ceiling pane glass window, and into the smoke filled penthouse. It took him a few seconds to get used to the sonar, but it did help him see clearly through the thick black smoke that assaulted his lungs.

"Barry? Barry, are you at the hotel?" Caitlyn asked urgently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," Barry rasped in between coughing bouts. Something had to be done. Barry held his arms out in front of him and spun them around, funneling the smoke out of the room. Now able to breathe easier, he quickly assessed the room.

"Barry? Talk to me Barry!"

"I'm here Caitlyn, had to clear the air first. Tell Hartley good job on the sonar mods." There was a man lying unconscious on the floor a few steps from him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pulse, albeit a faint one.

"There's one man unconscious, injured, maybe seriously. Whose room is this?" Barry did a look around the rest of the room for other people.

"According to the hotel's occupancy records, a Christian Trevelyan-Grey, some billionaire from Seattle." Caitlyn reported.

"Christian Grey is not just some billionaire," Hartley chimes in, "He's involved in everything from manufacturing and shipbuilding, to agriculture and e-publishing of all things."

"You sound impressed Hartley."

"He's more my type than Bruce Wayne, Caitlyn." Hartley deadpans.

"Picture incoming Barry," Cisco chimes in.

A picture flashed across one of the lenses in Barry's cowl. Looking down at the unconscious man on the floor, a quick comparison told him, "guys, this is not Grey."

"Wait, what? Give us a second," Caitlyn seemed as confused as Barry.

"I'll do some checking." Barry surveyed the rest of the room. There was a hardly inconspicuous gaping hole where the entrance to the room had been smashed in. He carefully stepped into the bedroom closest to where the man lay unconscious. The door had been torn off the hinges. Not exactly Mr. Subtle, Barry mused. Something caught his eye though. A slightly singed, ash laden teddy bear lay on the floor by the bed. "Guys, I really need to know who else was staying here."

"We're working on-"

"_Now_ Caitlyn!"

"OK, we did some digging on who was with Grey when he arrived. Grey and his wife Anastasia are at a reception at Wayne Manor. That leaves either Jason Taylor or Luke Sawyer." Their pictures appeared on Barry's cowl lens. "Cisco, the guy here is definitely Taylor. But," and Barry swallowed hard, "who else was with them?"

"Um, Christian Grey, his wife Anastasia," Caitlyn audibly gasped, "and their son, Theodore." All the blood drained from Barry's face. No one liked missing persons cases...

Especially child abductions.


	8. Chapter 8

"Barry, GCFD and paramedics are on their way up, like right now. Might want to—" Barry was halfway down the side of the hotel before Cisco could say, "make yourself scarce."

Having left the hotel, Barry stopped in an alley a couple blocks from the perimeter set up by GCPD. Changing back into his civilian clothes, Barry sagged against a nearby dumpster, a million thoughts racing through his head: Who would do this? Why? How? All he knew for certain was he did _not_ want to be in Christian Grey's shoes right now. And that he would do everything he could, with and without the mask, to find Theodore Grey.

* * *

Traffic was nowhere _near_ this serious when we left for Wayne Manor. Granted, city traffic isn't exactly smooth sailing in the best circumstances, but this is ridiculous. I don't think even Seattle is ever like this.

"It isn't like Taylor to not answer," Christian said with an equal mix of annoyance, concern, and anger in his voice. "Tried his cell and calling the room directly twice before we left."

"Ted must be keeping him busy," I say in an effort to defuse the tension. Christian rolls his eyes.

"Still, it isn't like him to be unreachable." As if on cue, Christian's cell phone rang. "Grey."

"Christian, it's Leslie. You need to come to Gotham General Hospital. There's been an accident." the car screeches to a halt bringing us inches from the car in front of us.

"What happened?"

* * *

Gotham City Police Headquarters

A fire at Gotham Royale hotel was one thing, but a possible _kidnapping_ also?! Sitting at his desk, Commissioner James Gordon removed his glasses and wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. At least it wasn't the alternative. No, just have to tell the parents their child's missing. Therein laid the riddle: Which is worse for a parent to hear? That their child is dead, or that someone abducted them? As if one is any better than the other. There was a knock at his office door as he slid his glasses back on. "Yes, what?" that was brusquer than intended. His office door opened and a young woman stepped in.

"Dad?"

"Barbara, honey I—"

"Was working late _again_, so I brought you dinner." She held up a pair of plastic bags and placed them on his desk.

"Your mother would be proud." Unloading the plastic bags revealed a bottle of water, plastic silverware and Tupperware. He opened each container individually and salivated. Meatloaf in one container, mashed potatoes in the second, and green beans in the third.

"Did you hear about the fire at Gotham Royale?" he asked as he dug into the meatloaf.

"It's all over the news Dad."

"The fire is all that we've let out. We don't want any other details getting loose until we've nailed down the casualties. And you have _really_ outdone yourself Barbara."

She smiled before asking, "How many?"

"Smoke inhalation cases, a few burn cases going by what I've heard from the hospital reports," Gordon said in between bites. "One seriously injured, was staying in the penthouse. That's _all_ I'm telling you." Barbara rolled her eyes as he downed almost half the water bottle.

"I _could_ have let you starve, Dad." Barbara said playfully.

"'GCPD Commissioner Found Starved to Death. Daughter Implicated. Details at eleven.'" Gordon said before there was a knock at his office door. "Yes?" a man in a suit entered.

"Jim, I—oh, hey Barbara. Feeding the commissioner again?"

"It is before midnight, just." Barbara replied.

"What is it, Harvey?"

"Penthouse vic's been ID'd. Name's Jason Taylor. Works security for Christian Grey, who's in town meeting with Bruce Wayne. Grey's been notified, en route to the hospital."

"Good. Anything else?"

"We've sent someone to the hospital to fill in the Greys on everything else. I know you want to keep as much of this out of the media as possible, but—"

"In this situation we can't afford any kind of panic. Make sure their statements are taken also."

"On it," Harvey said before he left Gordon's office. Barbara redirected her attention to her father.

"Dad, what happened?"

Gordon let out a long sigh. "GCFD searched the penthouse. They only found Taylor, but there was evidence the Greys had their son with them. They didn't find him."

"Oh my god," Barbara whispered.

* * *

Gotham Royale Hotel Penthouse

Thank God Captain Singh had some pull with the GCPD. Barry wanted to help with analysis of the crime scene, and he was allowed to do so. He was the first one since the fire department to see the place, though he had a feeling that twenty-five flights of stairs due to out of service elevators was an easy deterrent for people. Hate to be the guy who forgot something, Barry mused. Real world experience beat sleeping through a forensics conference all day long, but his stomach was in knots since he knew what he was going to find. He quickly got to work photographing everything he could and searching for relevant evidence.

"Thought I'd find you here." Barry turned to see John Jones standing in the entryway.

"John? What—?"

"Perk of being freelance. Need another pair of hands?"

"And eyes."

"Find anything so far?" John asked as he took out and slid on a pair of gloves from his trench-coat pocket. Barry held up a plastic evidence bag containing a pistol, and John stepped closer to where Barry knelt for a closer look.

"Sig Sauer. Since they're so easy to conceal, they've become standard issue for most private security firms, law enforcement, even the US Secret Service uses them."

"Most likely guess it belongs to Taylor, Mr. Grey's security guy. Found a cell phone too. Screen's seriously cracked, have to get it back to the lab in order to get anything off it. Guessing it belonged to Taylor also, but won't know for sure until I get them back to the lab. Have the Greys been notified?" Barry asked as he stood up.

"Commissioner Gordon is sending someone to Gotham General now. Would _not_ want to be that guy. Notifying next of kin is the worst." John said.

"Does it ever get easier?"

"Well," John sighed heavily, "it doesn't get any harder, I can tell you that much. How does telling someone their son, daughter, mom or dad isn't coming home again ever get easier? Just hope you never get used to it. I'm going to do some checking around." John left the room as Barry carefully stepped over the debris of the entryway, and did a careful visual analysis of the wall. On closer inspection there were two small holes in the wall. Bingo!

"We have," Barry said to himself as he meticulously pried free what looked like two small metal pellets from the wall, "bullets looks like! Yes!" Barry individually bagged them and put them with the rest of the physical evidence he had gathered so far. Then, his cell phone buzzed. "Yeah?"

"Barry, I'm on the roof. There's something I think you should see." Wait, how did John get on the roof? Oh right, Barry thought, you aren't the _only_ one who can go through walls. Barry carefully made his way to the stairs and went up to the roof. Barry met John over by a mangled HVAC unit.

"Well John, think we've found the cause of the fire. I hope," Barry said wryly as he knelt next to John.

"Whoever it was, planted a bomb in the HVAC," John explained. Barry carefully gathered as many pieces of the bomb as he could, bagging them individually.

"And the penthouse has its own independent HVAC. Grey was likely targeted." John looked knowingly at the source of the deep voice behind them.

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic," Batman deadpanned. Barry turned around and stood up slack-jawed.

"You! You're real. And here. Really here," Barry stammered.

"Focus, Barry."

"Right, it's just—anyway, you think Grey was targeted? Why? Who would target them? Who else knew Grey would be here?"

"All good places to start Barry. Better get back to the lab and get started." John turned to leave.

"Wait, how much do you know about—" Barry turned to ask Batman, but was gone.

"You'd think you get used to that," John muttered as he and Barry started back down the twenty-five flights of stairs to the lobby of the Gotham Royale hotel.

* * *

Christian weaves in and out of traffic, holding the steering wheel held in a white-knuckle grip as we race toward Gotham General Hospital. While I couldn't put it past him, I can't believe he hung up on Dr. Thompkins so abruptly. _Yes_, it's urgent but more information would have helped.

"You could have waited until we knew more before hanging up on Doctor—"

"There's no time, Ana! Something's wrong."

"And we don't know what _that_ is. You didn't let her explain anything!"

"I just reacted, Ana. I know I panicked."

"Let her explain when we get to the hospital, Christian. And apologize for hanging up on her." Christian says nothing as we miraculously make it to Gotham General Hospital without getting stopped by Gotham Police. No sooner than we arrive are we met by Dr. Thompkins. She's still wearing her dress from Mr. Wayne's reception.

"What happened?" Christian half shouts at her.

"Christian! Sorry, Doctor."

"Don't be, and Leslie please. I've had more than my fair share of patients and patients' families bite my head off. Though this conversation would be more suited for my office. This way, please." we follow her through the activity of the hospital and a maze of hallways; she meets a nurse and looks approvingly over a patient's chart without even breaking stride. "He's still in surgery? Let me know as soon as he's out. And if he so much as _blinks_, call me," she tells the nurse, handing the chart back to her as we continue on.

"Doctor, is it usually this—?"

"Active? This is actually a _slow_ night, Mrs. Grey." She ushers us into her office. "Please sit down," we sit in front of her desk, and she sighs heavily. "Are you staying at the Gotham Royale hotel?"

"Yes, why?" there is a long pause before her answer.

"Our burn unit's been getting first to second degree burn victims from a fire at that hotel," another pause, "that seems to have started around the twenty-fifth story penthouse."

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"There's a man in surgery, a Jason Taylor—"

"What the—" I have to commend Doctor Thompkins for maintaining her composure in the face of Christian's temper.

"He's still in surgery, Mr. Grey. He was very seriously injured."

"Leslie, while we were at Mr. Wayne's reception, he was with our son, Ted." There was an even longer pause.

"GCFD and paramedics searched the room, and only found Mr. Taylor." What? No. What is she saying? "It's early in GCPD's investigation, but results so far have led them to believe—"

* * *

A mournful wail, barely muffled by the walls of Leslie Thompkins' office, resonated through the corridors. Inside the office was the trembling, sobbing, red-eyed Anastasia Grey. As Christian rocked her silently in his arms, Leslie Thompkins remained silent. There is no way delivering bad news _ever_ got easier.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Want to reassure you all that I _**WILL NOT**_ kill off Ted, OK? FFS, Ana's not even pregnant with Phoebe yet, and I want to remain at least close to fifty shades of canonical.

That being said, onwards

* * *

What seemed like an eternity passed, and Doctor Thompkins couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through Ana's and Christian's minds. They just heard the worst news any parent could hear: something bad has happened to your child, we don't know who's responsible. Ana had almost wailed herself hoarse, and Christian looked like he was holding up, but she could tell his veneer of self-control was showing cracks. However, there _was_ the fact that Jason Taylor was in her hospital, and may know who did it. If anything happened to him on her watch, or if anything unfortunate were to happen to Christian's son, Grace Trevelyan would _never_ forgive her.

* * *

Gotham Police Headquarters

The GCPD bullpen was abuzz with activity until Commissioner Gordon entered.

"We all know about the fire at the Gotham Royale. It seems like it started at the penthouse, occupied by Christian Grey, his wife Anastasia, their head of security, and their son. Their head of security, last I heard, is in surgery. However, since GCFD and paramedics combed through the place, we have to assume that their son has been abducted." a gasp rippled through the bullpen.

"What kind of sicko would make off with a kid?" Harvey asked.

"Joker, Victor Zsasz, take your pick," another officer shot back.

"Quiet! I want this bastard found. I want this kid found. _Alive_. And I want a trace set up on one of the phones for when this creep calls."

"On it," an officer said on his way out.

"Lastly, I want eyes on the Greys."

"I know we sent two to meet the Greys at the hospital, Renee and Cris I think." Harvey chimed in.

"Good. Put them on security for the Greys. Dismissed."

* * *

Christian stepped out into the hallway, and Doctor Thompkins carefully approached Ana, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. There was nothing to say. In light of what she just told them, what _could_ she say? The silence was deafening. Christian later returned to Doctor Thompkins' office.

"Gail needs to be here with her husband. She and Sawyer will be here tomorrow. I've sent the plane back for them." Ana nodded silently.

"When you're ready," Doctor Thompkins finally said, "GCPD will want a statement from both of you. I told Commissioner Gordon to wait, but the sooner you speak with them—"

"We'll go there first thing tomorrow," Christian said as he and Ana left Doctor Thompkins' office.

"Both of you need to rest. I can—"

"What I _need_," Christian growled, spinning back to face Doctor Thompkins, "is the head of the son of a bitch who took my son!" Soon after however, the fury in his eyes lessened as he realized what he had said to her.

"I will let you know as soon as Taylor is out of surgery, Christian," she whispered. A man and a woman silently approached the three of them, the woman politely clearing her throat.

"I'm Detective Montoya, and this is my partner Detective Allen, GCPD." they both showed their GCPD badges. "First let me say I'm sorry for what happened, and we are doing everything we can to find your son, Mr. Grey."

"Isn't the same bullshit you feed everyone?" Christian said in a tone reflecting anger and frustration. Ana noticed the two of them seemed unfazed by Christian's outburst.

"Detective Montoya and I have been assigned as security for the duration of your stay in Gotham, and until the resolution of your son's abduction."

"That will not be necessary."

"Christian!" Ana whispered in a reprimanding tone.

"Commissioner Gordon's orders, Mr. Grey," Montoya said evenly. Christian ran his fingers through his hair and said nothing.

"We appreciate Commissioner Gordon's concern, detectives," Ana said softly as Bruce Wayne approached them.

"Detectives. Christian, Mrs. Grey, I heard what happened. I—I came as soon as I could." Christian nodded at him. He and Ana looked like they had been through hell several times over, and for all intents and purposes, that was what had happened. Ana was a sheet white mess of despair, and Christian wasn't too far behind her.

"I still have a penthouse in the city. You will be staying there for the duration."

"Mr. Wayne, we—"

"Won't be helping your son by worrying yourselves to exhaustion. I've got my penthouse set up for you. Alfred is waiting outside to take you. Leslie—"

"I've already told them that I will keep them posted on Taylor's condition personally, Bruce." He nodded in acknowledgement before he led the Greys outside to his limo. After seeing them off, Bruce went back to where he parked his Lamborghini and drove back to Wayne Manor. A certain change in wardrobe was required.

* * *

Barry paced the GCPD crime lab restlessly as the crime scene photos were being uploaded. Could the upload go _any_ slower?! He also knew his phone was racking up nearly a dozen missed calls, mostly Iris. After some digging on the Internet, he found a few pictures of the Greys on a Seattle newspaper website. Christian and Ana seemed like a nice enough couple, and the fact that Christian was not that much older than him _and_ a billionaire, whoa. Who could have done this to them? What if it was simply a case of wrong place, wrong time?

"Keep it up and you'll wear a hole in the floor," John Jones said as he placed a cup of coffee on the counter while holding his own. "Though in your case I wouldn't put that past you."

"You want me to try?" Barry said wryly.

"You break it you buy it." A pause. "Caffeine doesn't do much to you, does it?" John said with a chuckle.

"Not really. Can't even get drunk."

"Be glad," John said with an amused eyebrow raised as he nodded toward the computer screen. "Those the crime scene photos?"

"What I've uploaded so far. Haven't analyzed them yet." Barry exhaled deeply as he sank into the chair. "I photographed every inch of that penthouse, bagged and tagged everything I could find. I really want to find this kid John. Nail the guy who did it."

"Welcome to the 'keep you up late at night' part of the job. This kind of stuff," John said as he slid a chair closer to him and sat down, "it's some of the hardest parts to handle. But also, can be the most rewarding when they play out the way you _hope_ they do. Remember to double, triple check everything you do Barry. Officers, detectives, they get the busts, the medals, the front page exclusives. Forensics, they do the important backstage shit." John gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Go back to your hotel room, get some rest Barry. While you still can."

* * *

Christian had to give Bruce Wayne credit. He had set them up pretty well, though h only half paid attention to Alfred as he gave them the Cliffs' Notes version of the tour. He was understandably more than a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Grey?"

"No. Thank you Alfred." Alfred turned to leave, but paused at the doorway.

"May I ask you a personal question, Mr. Grey?"

"What?"

"Would you perhaps be related to a Theodore Trevelyan, Mr. Grey?" Christian and Ana nearly did a double take.

"H-he's my grandfather, Alfred. Why?" Alfred smiled slightly.

"He and I were mates growing up, before I joined the SAS. Good night Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey." Christian and Ana were left speechless as Alfred left. Small world indeed, Christian mused to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**MORE** shameless self-promotion: newgirl3366 and I have cowritten a 4th wedding anniversary story for Ana and Christian. Should be posted by now so go check it out, in addition to the rest of Fifty Shades Complete. The third chapter of part 6 has been posted, and part 6 will be the end of the story *sniffle*.

On with the story...

* * *

From a professional standpoint, Barry was on cloud nine as he quickly made his way to the GCPD crime lab. John texted him last night, saying Detective Bullock had gotten the surveillance footage from the hotel, so now the real work could start: reconstructing the crime scene, analyzing the physical evidence he collected and the crime scene photos he himself took. Personally however, he hoped that the Greys' security guy made it through surgery; being the only witness to what happened, he was the best hope the GCPD had at learning what _really_ happened the night Theodore Grey was taken. In the meantime, he thought to himself after downing the last of his iced coffee, where to start?

* * *

It was a dream, the worst nightmare I have ever had. That was all it was. I will wake up in our bed at the house. What am I saying? Ted would be up before me or Christian. It's getting to the point where we don't even need the alarm clock anymore. Who needs an alarm clock with a toddler? In a few seconds, we'll be hearing 'Mommy up, Daddy up' over the monitor, and I anticipate hearing those four words over and over until one of us goes to check on him. That was all it was. As soon as I wake up, I will...

The dawn lit master bedroom of Mr. Wayne's penthouse greets me once I wake up. No matter how much I had hoped, we're not at our house, there's only silence and Ted is—oh God. Ted! The tears I thought I had under control threaten to fall again. I ball the sheets in my fists and stare blankly at the ceiling as it blurs from the tears filling my eyes.

"Ana, we have to—" Christian enters the room. When did he leave? I want to sit up, but I can't move. I don't even know how I managed to sleep last night. Please, I keep hoping, futilely I know, _please_ let this be a dream. Christian is soon at my bedside taking me in his arms as the tears flow unbidden from my eyes.

"It's going to be all right, Ana," he says as he slowly rocks me, but I barely register his words. "It's going to be—" I push away from him.

"How, Christian? Tell me just _how_ is it going to be all right? Our son is _missing_, Christian! What is all right about that, Christian?" I want to fly out of here and tear the city apart until I find our son.

"You don't think I _fucking_ know that, Ana?" Christian stands up and slowly paces in front of the bed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. I remember Ted mimicking that same gesture one day. He was so insistent on wanting to push the elevator button, and he would _not_ be deterred. God I can't even look at my husband anymore without seeing our son. "Staying here worrying about him won't do anything to change that. Sawyer took Gail and Sophie to the hospital. He's coming back to take us to the police station so we can give our statements." I nod and will myself out of bed, sleepwalk through a shower and get dressed; fortunately not all of our clothes were either damaged from the fire or smelled of smoke. I eat though I have no appetite. I'm completely numb and silent as we meet up with Sawyer and he drives us to Gotham Police Headquarters.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Rare were the times Bruce Wayne drove to work, though this time he wanted to. Sliding behind the wheel of his fully charged Tesla Roadster, he let the top down and made his way toward Wayne Enterprises headquarters. Despite what had happened, he had high hopes for his partnership with Grey Enterprises Holdings, even higher hopes that Grey's son would be found. No one disappears in Gotham City, but who would take him, and why? He mentally saluted Commissioner Gordon; only the story of the fire had gotten out. The last thing anyone wanted to hear was a missing child in Gotham. That'd bring every wannabe vigilante out of the woodwork worse than now. If he had to deal with yet _another_ group of gun-wielding, hockey pad/Kevlar vest wearing copy-Bats again...

At least the Greys were situated at the penthouse, and at least some of their clothing wasn't smoke or fire damaged. He also worked with Alfred to get more clothes for the Greys in the event the investigation took longer than anticipated. Hopefully after the dust settles, he would be able to further pursue a business relationship with Christian; there was so much initial promise and he hoped this incident wouldn't turn him away from any return visits.

* * *

Barry had three days of hotel surveillance footage to analyze. Starting with the day of the fire sounded like a good place to start. Maybe he'd find something. His eyes glued to the monitors as he made himself watch the soundless images. Silent movie buffs would _love_ this part of the job, he mused.

* * *

My lips move, words come out, but I don't even remember what I tell the officer who took my statement, and I don't register what Christian is saying to him. I wait for Christian to finish, but I just want to get _out_ of here. The officer escorts us out to the main area of GCPD headquarters as Christian checks his phone.

"Leslie. Her text says Taylor's awake. Wanted us to know before she notified the police." he said the last part in a conspiratorial whisper as we meet Sawyer outside to take us to the hospital.

* * *

After a brief meeting with Dr. Thompkins, Christian and I say a few things to Gail and Sophie, but nothing beyond banal pleasantries. I have the feeling that if either of us mention Taylor, or Ted for that matter, one of us will lose it and we have to hold it together for both of them. Sawyer takes Gail and Sophie back to their hotel as we quietly enter Taylor's room. His left arm is in a sling, his forearm is in a cast, and the swelling has gone down on his formerly black left eye. He starts tearing up when he sees us.

"C-Christian, I'm so—"

Christian sits down close to him. "You did everything you could, Jason."

"If I hadn't failed, he would never have been—"

"Stop blaming yourself. You concentrate on getting better. At least you can tell the police what happened." Taylor nodded as best he could. Silence floods the room except for the telltale beeping of the heart monitor.


	11. Chapter 11

John entered the GCPD crime lab with two cups of coffee, placing one next to Barry's keyboard as he looked up appreciatively at him. "My people had something similar," John said between sips, "minus the stimulant effects of caffeine. How's it going Barry?"

Barry nodded at the three wall mounted flatscreen monitors, each with different programs running. "Left screen is analyzing hotel surveillance footage and running facial rec. I've been checking the results against the Royale's employee database, timesheet records and room occupancy records on the middle screen. The right screen is names and addresses of the people who were at work the day before and night of the fire." John whistled at the growing length of the list. "The red names have already been interviewed, yellow names haven't, green names are guests. I've been emailing batches of names to Detective Bullock; he said his people are handling address canvassing. All this while also analyzing the crime scene photos. Nothing to report on those yet. Also," Barry rewound and froze a frame of hotel garage footage, then enhanced it. "The Greys were _not_ at the hotel when the fire started. They left at 7:35 pm."

"I'll update the Commissioner. Keep this up, Commissioner Gordon might want to keep you. You talk to Singh?"

"Commissioner Gordon did. 'This is your case,' he said. Joe says hi by the way. I called him last night."

John's face lightened. "Might have to fly back to Central City with you Barry." Barry chuckled as a beep from his computer alerted him.

"I tagged the housekeeping staff who had access to the penthouse the day before and of the fire. Shot in the dark, but got a hit." Barry spun in his chair to face the monitor as John moved closer to Barry. The picture of an attractive young brunette came up on the screen on his desk. "Amanda Norris," Barry said. "She's the only one of the housekeepers working that day who hasn't been interviewed. She and her coworker cleaned the penthouse that afternoon, and—whoa."

"Whoa? What whoa?" John asked as Barry quickly pressed some keys on the keyboard. Taking a pen in his hand, it was a blur as he wrote down something on a notepad before handing the piece of paper to John.

"Current address first off. Second, to the whoa." he pressed more keys on the keyboard as Amanda's picture and information appeared on one of the wall mounted monitors. "May be something or a whole lot of nothing, but she lived in Seattle before moving to Gotham a bit over a year ago. I'll do more digging and let you know if anything comes up." John nodded.

"I'll go check out Amanda's address. Sharp work Barry." John turned and left before taking out his cell phone and dialing a number as he closed the door behind him. "Yes, John Jones for Detective Clark, please..."

* * *

Christian and I are leaving the hospital after seeing Taylor. The swelling around his eye is not as bad as it was yesterday, and he tells us that he had given a statement to Detective Bullock earlier today.

"Excuse me Mrs. Grey," Christian and I meet Dr. Thompkins in the hallway with Detective Montoya, who has a concerned look on her face.

"Mr. Grey, you're needed at GCPD. There's something we have to discuss."

* * *

John Jones arrived at the address of the apartment building Barry gave him. He followed the building manager up to the third floor, where she let him into Amanda's apartment. It didn't look like anyone had been in for at least a couple days. He entered the bedroom, and there he saw it. "Bullock," he said into his cellphone, "get some people down here. I've got a crime scene."

* * *

The Gotham cityscape blurs together during the drive. Everything has been a gray blur since... Christian is meanwhile on his phone. I'm not sure with who, but it soon hits me: he hasn't talked to Grace since then. God, what would either of us say to her? I'm hoping we won't have to tell her anything, that this would all be over soon. We soon arrive at GCPD headquarters, where Montoya leads us to a conference room. She sits across from us before taking a breath.

"Mr. Grey, do you know this woman?" Montoya produces a photograph and hands it to Christian. She's a young attractive brunette, and shock flashes across Christian's face. "Her name is—"

"Amanda Norris," Christian mutters, staring blankly at her photo. "Why are you—?"

"She was a housekeeper at the hotel. She was the last person to set foot in your room before the fire...and she was found dead in her apartment this afternoon."

"How? Who?"

"We are investigating it. However I must ask that both of you remain in Gotham for the—" Detective Allen sticks his head in the conference room and nods to Detective Montoya.

"Please follow me," Detective Montoya tells us and we follow her to the GCPD bullpen. Commissioner Gordon's receptionist looks up from her desk phone and, with a trembling finger, presses a button. There was a brief burst of static from the other end of the call.

"Hello, Anastasia." the voice on the other end stops my heart. Oh. My. _God_.

"_You,_" I almost shout into the phone. The memories of the last time we saw each other flood back into me, none more vividly than when I shot him.

"I am so glad you remember me. And I bet your pretty boy, billionaire cocksucker husband is with you too." Christian, trembling with barely contained rage, says nothing. "My fucking leg remembers you every god_damn_ day!"

"Not in the mood to talk to me? Here's someone who might want to talk to you."

"MOMMY!" Oh God no! My heart shatters. "MOMMY! Hep! Boat! Daddy—!"

"If you so much as _breathe_ on him, I will—"

"Ah ah ah. No fucking tricks this time. I want twenty million dollars in 24 hours, unless you want him back in pieces."

"Teddy? TEDDY!"


	12. Chapter 12

Following the click of the phone hanging up, Ana collapsed to the ground as a quaking, wailing mass of despair. "He's alive," Christian whispered softly to her as he slowly rocked her in his arms. "He's still alive."

"Hung up before we could finish the trace. Do we know who—" Gordon shot him a 'not now' look before both men left the bullpen, entering Gordon's office.

"Get the recording of the call analyzed. Maybe we can get an idea of where the bastard is. Any news on that young woman Jones was investigating?"

"Dead in her apartment. Body's en route to autopsy now, got guys processing the crime scene but neighbors aren't much help." Gordon exhaled sharply.

"The Greys obviously know who that was. Give them time, give them space, but we need an ID so we can put a BOLO out and find this guy." Bullock nodded and left. This was quickly shaping up to be an_other_ late night. Gordon had long ago stopped counting.

* * *

A knock at the crime lab door made Barry jump. Commissioner Gordon entered.

"Barry, our kidnapper finally called."

"Bullock emailed me the recording, but hasn't been analyzed yet. I have so far finished scouring the surveillance footage, just finished the crime scene photos, and I haven't even made a _dent_ in the physical evidence on two. Different. Crime scenes! I'm doing my best, working as fast as I can but it still takes time. On the plus side," he pointed to his computer screen, "since getting Taylor's eyewitness testimony, I can use that plus my crime scene photos, the penthouse blueprints and a program I got from Central City to recreate the night of the kidnapping."

"Get it done. Finally we'll get a break in this case," Gordon said as he left the room. Barry quickly got to work programming the simulation.

* * *

Sitting in the conference room, staring blankly at the table, I keep thinking that I thought I had put that chapter, that part of my life behind me. We were in. The. Same. Hospital! He should have been—

"You definitely could use this." I look up at the person placing the glass of water on the table. "You look like you've been through hell." Mystery man, you are two for two so far. I didn't know how thirsty I was. And exhausted, I feel like I haven't slept in weeks. I manage to nod at him as he sits across from me.

"Are you GCPD?" I finally manage to ask him.

"P.I. actually, but helping GCPD with legwork on a missing persons case. Jones, Detective John Jones."

"A-Ana Grey." we shake hands, and his face softens.

"I was there. When you—found out that your son was alive."

"That son of a—"

"This son of a wouldn't have a name, would he?" he asks gently. He leans in closer and places his hand on top of mine.

"You need to be strong for your son Mrs. Grey." John's phone buzzes; he doesn't check it but he does stand up to leave. "Besides, I would _not_ want to be in your son's kidnapper's shoes now."

"Why?"

"Besides the obvious? Your son has two parents who love him, especially one. Pissed off. Mother." he leaves the conference room.

* * *

I enter Commissioner Gordon's office, Christian barely keeping up with me.

"Jack Hyde."

Commissioner Gordon blinks at me, stunned. "Excuse me?"

"The son of a bitch who took my son? His name is Jack Hyde." Gordon exchanges glances with the three men in his office, one of them being John Jones.

"Bullock—"

"BOLO on Jack Hyde. On it Jim." Bullock says on his way out of Commissioner Gordon's office. Jones nods at me as he leaves. "I'll have to get more information from you, but both of you should get some rest. Thank you, Mrs. Grey," Commissioner Gordon tells me before picking up his office phone.

"Ana, I—Ana!" Christian is dumbfounded as we leave GCPD headquarters, barely able to keep up with me.

"What, Christian?" that came out more forceful than I had intended.

"Ana, I don't think I've ever seen you this determined before."

"Determined? Christian, I am going to do everything I can to help find my son. So should you." My inner goddess has gone full on Rambo: army fatigues, combat boots, and black streaks under her eyes. Jack Hyde, I'm coming for you.

* * *

John Jones whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Clark," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hey, it's John. Listen, I'm investigating a suspect in a case, and I need a favor."

"Depends on the favor."

"Everything you've got on Jack Hyde."

* * *

"I'm having a good day so far," Commissioner Gordon said as he entered the crime lab, "make it a better one by telling me you have something Barry."

"You're just in time, Commissioner. Here is, as best as we can tell, the abduction of one Theodore Grey." Barry pressed some keys on the keyboard, and the wall mounted monitors lit up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey leave the hotel at 7:35 pm. Three hours later, a bomb on the roof went off, causing the fire in the hotel. Then, from Jason Taylor's testimony, 'someone smashed through the wall' and broke into the Greys' suite. Taylor got a few shots off before the guy broke his arm and ribs, and then Taylor lost consciousness from a blow to the head. That is presumably when the Greys' son was taken, and the kidnapper left through the window."

Commissioner Gordon nodded approvingly. "You are well on your way to a transfer, Mr. Allen. But I've seen your crime scene photos, and there is no way someone like Hyde, or _anyone_, could have smashed through that wall and flown through the window. Not without help."

"One of the bullet casings had traces of Kevlar, another had some kind of chemical I haven't been able to nail down yet." the phone soon rang, and Gordon answered.

"Gordon...go ahead...what?...nice work Bullock." hanging up, Gordon met Barry's inquisitive gaze. "Amanda Norris' landlord. He said someone matching Hyde's description often visited Norris' apartment."

"I'm processing the evidence from her apartment, but my guess is the prints on that knife are his. I'll keep you posted."

* * *

From the penthouse balcony, the panoramic view of Gotham City does little to calm me. An entire city of people, and the only one that matters to me more than anyone else is missing somewhere. Christian had us brought back here, insisting that I needed rest. I have been on an endless rollercoaster, and all I want is to get off! I did feel better after a shower though, but now, tears I thought had been kept at bay threaten to reach my eyes.

"Commissioner James Gordon is a good man," a deep, disembodied voice says to me. Where did it come from? "If anyone can find who took your son, he will." I am frozen where I stand, but I do will myself to turn around.

"Wh-who's there?" I barely manage to say. Not soon after I turn around, the source of the voice steps out of the shadows, but just enough to reveal pointed ears, and a bat emblem on his chest. Oh. My. God!

"I-I thought you were only a myth. Like crocodiles in New York sewers."

"The only crocodile in Gotham that you need to worry about is currently at Arkham Asylum." Wait, is he joking? It's hard to tell. "No one. Disappears. In. _My_. City. I _will_ find your son. Good evening, Detective Montoya." I look over and see Detective Montoya standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"Ah, Mrs. Grey. I see you've met our more illustrious nocturnal resident." Montoya directs her gaze at me. "Mr. Grey insisted you get some rest." I roll my eyes and start back inside. At least I can roll my eyes at someone without worrying about a sore behind after doing so.

"Wait, how are you going to—" I look back at where he was standing, and he's gone! But how...

"He does that, Mrs. Grey," she tells me as I follow her back inside the penthouse. "How is your head of security doing?"

"Christian actually went to see him. Detective, can I ask—"

"What is it, Mrs. Grey?"

"Well, it seems that you—you act like you've dealt with these sorts of cases before."

"We do have more...experience in these situations than I would care to admit, Mrs. Grey. Detective Bullock calls it 'job security'." she notes wryly. "Whatever else Batman may be, he's right. Commissioner Gordon's daughter was taken a while back, and he was ready to tear the city apart to find her. So he will do everything to find your son."

"I know. It's just—"

"As many times as you've heard it, we will get your son back Mrs. Grey." Detective Montoya leaves the room and I go to the bedroom. As soon as my eyes close, I'm faced with visions of bats and teddy bears.


	13. Chapter 13

Christian Grey has not yet _seen_ determined. While Christian is meeting with Mr. Wayne, despite Mr. Wayne's insistence that he 'didn't have to do so at this time,' I'm back at GCPD headquarters to see Commissioner Gordon. Before taking me there, Detective Montoya gave me an application to the Gotham police academy. I think she might have been joking, but I couldn't really tell.

* * *

Processing evidence from two different crime scenes left Barry pulled in a million different directions at once. But he had made a promise to Mrs. Grey to find her son. He could hear Joe's voice ringing in his head. Rule number one in police work, especially cases like these: Never, _**ever**_ use the "P" word. Still, he couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

"Wake up Barry," John Jones said, slapping the back of his head. Barry looked up annoyingly at him. "What were you doing all night?"

"Besides sleeping upright in a desk chair?" John raised an amused eyebrow as he handed him the cup of coffee in his other hand. "I was analyzing the recording of the call. I was hoping for something, anything that might give us an idea of where he's hiding. He's holding the Greys' son, and we don't even know who 'he' is."

"Jack Hyde. Mrs. Grey ID'd him. Seems he's been gunning after the Greys for a while. Still have some pull with the Seattle PD; a contact is getting me his file. Any luck with the recording?"

"Their son did say 'boat' at the end."

"Does that mean he's on one," John asked, "or that he _saw_ one where he's being held?"

"That's the twenty million dollar question, and we're running out of time to answer it."

"OK, I will let you know when we get Hyde's file. In the meantime, got anything on our Ms. Norris?"

"No prints on the murder weapon, no sign of forced entry into her apartment. Either he had a key or she let him in. Evidence matches up with the M.E.'s report. Stabbed her and left. Other than that address in Seattle, which I know was a long shot, I so far haven't found _any_thing linking her to Mr. or Mrs. Grey. You said Montoya told you Mr. Grey knew her?"

"She figured that much the way he reacted after showing him her picture. Keep digging, find the connection." The wall-mounted center monitor displayed a series of photographs.

"I have gone through every single public photo of him I could find, and he's either alone, or more recently, with Mrs. Grey. How he knows Amanda, did he say anything about—"

"No, but we know she was working at the hotel the day of the fire. I'll see if I can get anything out of Mr. Grey, and let you know once we get Hyde's file." Barry nodded as he left the lab.

* * *

Another meeting with Wayne Enterprises' board members concluded. I was in my element, completely in control. Bruce has good people, inspires loyalty in his employees. I wonder if any of them would consider moving to Seattle, oversee operations on our side of things.

"Christian, wait up." What does Wayne want now? "I wanted to ask you how you're doing, regarding—"

"Everything is going as I expected. Better than, actually. I'd tell you you have good people working with you, but you already know that."

"You know that's not what I meant." Seriously, Wayne? You're playing the 'how's everything going' game? How the _fuck_ do you think I'm doing?! I want to tell him I would tear his city apart if it would get my son back.

"Bruce, I need to work. To do something. If I don't, if I stop for _one_ second, then I—"

"And how do you think Ana is feeling? Christian, this, all of this, will still be here after your son has been found. Right now, your wife needs you more than we do." Ana can take care of herself Wayne, but he does have a point. Just as I'm leaving Wayne Enterprises with Detective Allen, someone approaches us.

"Excuse me, Detective Allen. I was hoping to have a word with Mr. Grey."

"Christian Grey, this is Detective John Jones. He's doing legwork for a murder case we're working on."

"And that has what to do with me?"

"I need to ask you about your relationship with Amanda Norris." What? Like I'm going to tell _you_.

"We dated briefly." And that's all. I. Will. Tell. You. Somehow this Jones guy doesn't seem convinced.

"In everything we've gone over, there were no public pictures taken with you and Ms. Norris."

"The only pictures you've seen of me have been with my wife, Detective. Someone who I need to reacquaint myself with, so if there is nothing else?" In other words, get the fuck out of my face Detective.

"If you have anything else to add, here is my card, Mr. Grey. Detective Allen." Right. I pocket his card as a formality and leave Wayne Enterprises with Detective Allen.

* * *

When Lex Luthor makes you an offer, you _accept_ the offer. This Christian Grey clearly didn't get that memo. Something had to be done.

"Mercy?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"Find whoever wrote that 'Investor's Business Daily' article, and make sure they're out of a job." 'Lex Luthor 2.0'? What a fucking joke. Lex Luthor 2.0 is Lex Luthor 2.0.

"Of course Mr. Luthor."

"And set up a meeting with Christian Trevelyan-Grey."

"Certainly, Mr. Luthor." That taken care of, Lex Luthor gazed broodingly out at the near 360˚ view of Metropolis his office afforded him.


	14. Chapter 14

First let me thank you all for your patience, for following, reading and reviewing, and most importantly your patience. Also, you **have** been following Fifty Shades Complete, right? Good. Onwards ^_^

* * *

Barry strode out of the diner, walking back to GCPD headquarters. Getting out of the crime lab, even if only for a few minutes was exactly what he needed. He was ready to dive back into the case fully recharged. The bullpen was abuzz with activity as he entered. "Barry!" John Jones called out, beckoning him.

"John," Barry asked as he approached him, "what's—"

"Seattle PD contact came through," John said as Barry followed John to the forensics lab. In the lab, there was a box on the table, which John nodded for Barry to open. Inside it were what looked like at least three thick manila folders. "The complete and unabridged Jack Hyde," John explained. Complete and unabridged? Going through these was going to take a while.

* * *

I am mentally exhausted, and even though I've told Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock everything I know, I still feel like I haven't gotten them anywhere closer to finding Hyde. I left Commissioner Gordon's office to get away for a minute to text Christian, and I bump into someone. I look up at who I nearly ran over, and wow! He can't be that much older than I am.

"Excuse me."

"No, I'm sorry Mister—?"

"Allen, Barry Allen." We shake hands. "I'm helping with the investigation of your son's abduction." I mentally thank him for saying the last part quieter than the first part. Why does he look familiar?

"Any luck so far, Mister Allen?"

"Barry. I feel like I'm not old enough to be called 'Mr. Allen'. And I've gone through everything from your hotel room, I've been analyzing Hyde's phone call for anything that might give us a hint where he is. I _will_ find something."

"Can I ask what's in the box? Or is it something related to the case I'm not supposed to—"

"Everything Seattle PD has on Jack Hyde. They had it sent here. I was wondering if you could answer something." I follow him to a room with different lab equipment and computer everywhere. Detective Jones nods at me as Barry shows me a picture of the woman Detective Montoya asked him about earlier on his computer screen.

"Her name is Amanda Norris. She was working as a housekeeper at the hotel the day of the fire."

"Detective Montoya asked us about her earlier." What are you getting at?

"I looked into her, and she had an address in Seattle over a year ago. Do you know if Mr. Grey—"

"I don't know how Christian knows her if that's what you're asking." How did I identify the footsteps approaching the room? Maybe it was Commissioner Gordon trying to get the source of those footsteps to slow down.

"Ana, I came as soon as I—who are you?" Calm. Down. Christian.

"Barry Allen, Mr. Grey. I'm a CSI, forensics tech." Christian doesn't seem impressed. In fact, he looks like he's about to punch him...or worse.

"This doesn't exactly inspire confidence, Commissioner." Christian Trevelyan-Grey, you are _hardly_ in a position to judge someone based on their age!

"Who Commissioner Gordon has as his forensics tech is not our business Christian. I'm certain he's—"

"It is if it impacts me and my family Ana!" To his credit, Barry seems unfazed, or at least doesn't outwardly show it if he is. Another person unaffected by the temper of Christian Grey, or at least by irate people. I remotely wonder if there's a class taught somewhere for that.

"I may have found something Commissioner, Mr. Grey." Christian backs away from Barry, letting him get to his computer. Amanda's picture is replaced with Jack Hyde. My hands tighten into fists; if only tearing his picture apart affected him physically.

"Seattle PD just sent over everything they had on J—our kidnapper, so I haven't made significant headway yet."

"Too busy planning for junior prom?" Christian, Barry looks around my age. His eyes flare, but he doesn't say anything.

"I did find something though. Hyde ping-ponged around foster homes most of his life. Turns out the last foster home he was in," a Detroit newspaper article comes up, "burned down. It was blamed on faulty wiring." I could see the pained expression on Christian's face.

"That had to be after I left." Barry's face softened at Christian's statement.

"I know what you're thinking: How is this is related to the case? A few weeks before the fire, the family took on a new foster child, named," a different photograph appears next to Hyde's, "Garfield Lynns. Turns out the last foster home he was in burned down also, and—"

"Oh my god," Commissioner Gordon said before pushing Barry out of the way and grabs the phone. He presses a button, then says, "It's Gordon. BOLO on Firefly," before slamming the phone down and dashing out of the room.

"You were saying, Barry?"

"One of the shell casings from Taylor's gun had some kind of gel on it. Analysis showed it was some kind of jet fuel, which didn't make sense at the time."

"Jet pack?" the words came out before I could stop them. Everyone turns to look at me, and I flush crimson. Ground, swallow me up now!

"That explains how Firefly got out of the hotel," Barry says, "and according to Gotham PD he gets around with a jet pack anyway. Not bad, Mrs. Grey." My inner goddess, wearing her Sherlock Holmes deerstalker and is carrying a magnifying glass, nods approvingly at me. Ground, forget what I said.

"So what now?" Christian's tone remains icy.

"Now we know Hyde wasn't acting alone. We find Lynns, bring him in, see what he knows." Detective Jones approaches both of us. "In the meantime, you should both—"

"All I have _been_ doing is _resting_, thank you!" That was way harsher than I meant. Chill. He's only being considerate. "Is there anything more I can do to help, Detective?"

"We'll keep you informed on anything that comes up Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey. And we have more than enough to go through thanks to Seattle PD." Barry says as he follows us to the entrance of GCPD headquarters.

"I just want—"

"We'll get this guy. And there's a BOLO out for both of them. We know that they're somewhere in Gotham. They won't be going anywhere." I wish I shared Detective Jones' optimism. As long as they find my son alive, I have to at least try to.

* * *

A covered serving tray in his hands, Alfred exited the secret elevator and stepped into the Batcave. Bruce had been tirelessly poring over everything regarding the kidnapping of the Greys' son, probably more than any other case he had ever been involved in. Alfred cleared his throat politely as he placed the tray close to Bruce.

"Have you made any further progress, sir?" Bruce leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hyde and Firefly were in the same foster home. Who'd have thought?"

"Indeed. Might I suggest a break sir?" Bruce leaned back in his chair, turned to the tray and took the lid off. Alfred's baked chicken. He quickly dove into it. Alfred stifled a laugh as best as he could.

"Christian Grey is willing to tear this city apart to get his son back, and I can't say I blame him. I'd pay for the demo myself if it helped."

"Surely you can appreciate the irony of that statement as I do. But as extreme as your methodology can be Master Bruce, I certainly hope the situation won't escalate _that_ seriously." Bruce looked up at Alfred.

"You didn't see him at the hospital, Alfred. He's out for blood. Whatever else he may be, if his family is threatened, he'll ruthlessly protect them." Bruce stood up, walking toward the far wall of the cave.

"And you would do the same in his position, Master Bruce. I will say Mrs. Grey appears to be—"

"Saner? Alfred, she is just holding together. I think once Hyde's next call comes through she'll snap." Bruce said as a section of the wall rotated, and he stepped inside.

"I was going to say handling the situation somewhat better than Christian, Master Bruce." the figure emerging from the section in the cave wasn't Bruce Wayne anymore, at least not entirely. Bruce secured the utility belt around his waist, his cape flowing behind him.

"The new suit, sir? Lucius has outdone himself this time."

"He always does Alfred." Putting the cowl on, Bruce Wayne had now fully become the Batman. "We find Firefly, we find Hyde." Climbing into the Batmobile, the canopy slid shut as the machine roared to life. Charging toward the waterfall, the Batmobile exited the cave, racing toward Gotham City.

* * *

Sawyer took us back to Mr. Wayne's penthouse, where Christian and I eat in silence. Gail and Sophie are with Taylor, and Hannah and Claire both text me, checking in. I'm glad that both of them are able to run Grey Publishing for a few days. Christian has said a few things about his meetings with Mr. Wayne and his board of directors, but the void, the deafening silence makes conversation difficult.

"She was one of the thirteen." Wait, what? Christian looks up at me. "Amanda. The woman who was killed. She was one of—"

"Your subs?" _That's_ why he's been so evasive when the GCPD questioned him. "I know."

"How?"

"You weren't exactly being forthcoming with the police about it, so I figured as much."

"What you don't know is, she was the last one. Before I, well..."his voice trails off. He doesn't need to finish his sentence, but I do it for him. She was his last sub before we met.


	15. Chapter 15

Barry was carefully skimming the first manila folder that was the 'complete and unabridged Jack Hyde'. If there was anything they didn't already know about him in these files, he hadn't found it yet.

"Taking it slow Barry?" the deep voice behind him almost made him jump out of his chair.

"No matter what Commissioner Gordon says, I'm not looking to set up shop here. Unless he _really_ makes it worth my while. Wait, aren't you walking into the lion's den? I mean, why are you in GCPD headquarters?"

"Any luck finding Hyde?"

"No. But I can tell you about each foster home he's been in." Barry pointed to the open manila folder at his desk.

"If we find Firefly, we find Hyde. We find Hyde, we find the Greys' son."

"And we find Firefly how?"

"We find his employers. Meet me outside." Barry turned away to grab his stuff, looked back...and Batman was gone. How. Does. He. Do that?!

* * *

Having left GCPD headquarters, Barry took off at super-speed covering several blocks before turning in to a darkened alley. Now changed into the Flash, he promptly did a double take. There was what looked like a black tank a few feet from him. He had to be one of the few to be able to get this close to the Batmobile! He reined in the urge to, among other things, lay one finger on it. He also figured that a Batmobile selfie wouldn't exactly endear him to the Dark Knight.

"Finished ogling?" How _does_ he do that? Batman dropped down from the building rooftop, landing soundlessly a few feet away from where Barry stood as the canopy of the Batmobile slid open.

"Sorry, it's—I don't suppose anyone's gotten this close before?" Batman said nothing as he climbed inside. He turned to see the Flash in the passenger seat.

"Shotgun?" Batman was clearly annoyed. "Come on, how often am I going to get a chance to ride in the Batmobile?"

"Don't touch anything," he growled as the canopy slid shut.

"I don't suppose you have a Sirius XM subscription?" The question left Barry's mouth just as his jaw dropped, the Batmobile charging into the streets of Gotham.

"That is a rush!" Barry exclaimed. "Sorry, I'll keep the fanboying to a minimum." Batman stifled a smile. "So, where are we going?"

"Firefly is often hired by mob bosses to burn down buildings that housed fronts for their operations after they were compromised."

"The mob guys pocket the insurance money, set up shop somewhere else?"

"Exactly."

"So, whose door are we knocking on?"

"Rupert Thorne first." The Batmobile soon arrived in an industrial section of Gotham City and turned in to another dark alley as the canopy slid open. Batman jumped out, with the Flash flanking him.

"It's your city, I'll follow your—" Batman's grapnel connected somewhere, and was whisked into the air, "lead."

* * *

Barry managed to find the rooftop where Batman was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Barry rolled his eyes at the question.

"_Maybe_ you could have told me you where you were going." Batman was observing the next building.

"Thorne and his men are in the next building," he placed something back in his utility belt, withdrawing his grapnel again.

"So, should I ring the bell, or are you—" the grapnel made contact somewhere, and Batman turned to face him.

"Meet me there with Thorne," he says, pointing to a building not far from where they were before taking off into the night. Barry was dumbfounded at his last statement. Meet me there with Thorne...then he felt a smile creep up the corners of his mouth. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Penguin's the only one still able to bring people in for the brothels. Gordon's shut down everyone else. And then there's—"

"Anyone mention _that_, and that'll be the last thing they mention." Thorne had his gun drawn, and everyone in the room fell silent. "We shake down more cops, they've got to know something about Ba—" before he could finish his sentence, Rupert Thorne was outside. On a rooftop nowhere near where he was originally. With the Batman in front of him.

"You! I don't know how you got me here," Thorne said as he withdrew his gun from inside his jacket, pointing it at his intended target, "but you're through fucking with me you son of a bitch!" Adrenaline raced through him. He was going to do it! After all the blank checks they threw at mercs and assassins, not to mention all the time spent finding and hiring them, it was going to be Rupert Thorne who killed Batman instead. Being known as the man who killed the Bat? He would _rule_ Gotham once word got out! Fuck you Batman, he thought as he pulled the trigger, the bullet going right through that mask of his. Wait, what happened? There was a click, no telltale bang of the bullet leaving his pistol! The confident smirk on his face was quickly replaced with a look of equal parts shock and bewilderment as he stared at the empty pistol.

"Missing something?" Thorne spun around to the source of the distorted voice asking the question, and saw a masked man dressed in red approaching him. The man's face was a blur.

"Red with you? Thought you worked alone Bats." Thorne quipped. Batman, however, wasted no time, pinning Thorne against the wall.

"Where's Firefly?!"

"Hey, you want fireflies, they come out at night, like—" Thorne winced as Batman clamped down on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I. _Won't_. Ask. Twice!" Batman growled as Flash turned away. At least he wasn't firing arrows into him, he mused.

"Ow! Fuck! I was middleman for someone who hired Firefly to swipe something from the Gotham Royale hotel!" Thorne said through clenched teeth.

"Not something, some_one_! Where's Theodore Grey?!" Thorne's face blanched at the red man's question. Batman glared at Flash, then turned his attention back to Thorne.

"Who? I don't—"

"You said you were the middleman. Who ordered the kidnapping?"

"Gah! Lincoln! It was some guy named Lincoln. That's all I know I swear!" Lincoln? That name sounded familiar to Barry. Batman looked at him as he let go of Thorne.

"Take him with you when you go back." He told Flash before leaping off the building, gliding into the night.

"Cool," Flash muttered before grabbing Thorne and racing back toward GCPD headquarters. Thorne screamed to be put down the whole way there.

* * *

"Where have you been Barry?" John asked him.

"Getting some air. Also, had an idea. What if we followed the money? As much money the Greys have, Mr. Grey has to have some enemies, Hyde notwithstanding." Barry's hands flew across his keyboard.

"Speaking of, the Greys are here. Almost time for Hyde to call back. And, does this idea have anything to do with Rupert Thorne?"

"Well..."

"GCPD found him tied up in their parking lot with a sign saying 'ask me about the Gotham Royale fire' taped to his chest." Barry said nothing as John glared at him with a raised eyebrow, arms folded. "Shaking down crime bosses with Batman? _Really_, Barry?"

"He came to me. He _asked_ me to help him."

"Just don't let him influence you too much. That's a dark path you don't want to start down."

"Well, it _was_ worth the ride in the Batmobile," Barry said sheepishly as the computer beeped. "Got something! Let's see," Barry pressed a few more keys, "James Lincoln. Owner of Lincoln Timber in Washington state until—whoa."

"Another whoa? What do you have?"

"It says here it was bought by Grey Enterprises Holdings."

"So that's why Lincoln hates Christian. He bought his company." John began to leave the lab.

"It might be more than that though, John."

"Isn't it always?" John asked as he left. Barry went back to his computer, and after more research, nearly jumped out of his chair at what he found.

* * *

Christian and I return to GCPD headquarters with Montoya and Allen and I'm completely numb. Has it been twenty-four hours already? Everything has been a blur since...

"Well, we have a suspect in custody," Commissioner Gordon tells us. "He admitted to being the middleman who contacted and paid Firefly."

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey," Detective Jones nods to both of us, and Christian is pacing restlessly. And I have a million things spiraling through my head. My inner goddess has her _own_ Red Room of Pain set up for Jack Hyde, except unlike the real thing at Escala, hers is stocked with all manner of Spanish Inquisition torture devices. Oh boy...

The phone rings, and I nearly jump out of my chair.

"Gordon..." Commissioner Gordon puts the phone on speaker. I can hear Teddy in the background, and if I could strangle Hyde through the phone line I would in a heartbeat!

"There's your proof of life Ana. Now, do you have my money? Or do you want him back in installments?" I manage to hold the receiver in my shaking hands.

"Where do you want your money?" Voice isn't shaking. Good.

"Do you have the money?"

"Jack, this is detective Jones. We're getting you your money. Why don't you tell me about Amanda?" Silence. I'm hoping they can trace the call.

"Oh, the things she told me about Christian. I wonder if Christian throws parties in his Escala playroom." Christian says nothing, but one look at him tells me what's going through his mind: if word about Escala gets out...

"If she was your girlfriend, why did you kill her?"

"Bitch couldn't keep her _fucking_ mouth shut! If she didn't threaten to go to the cops—just get me my fucking money _tomorrow_, or Christian's going to have to revise his will!" He's hung up, and I congratulate myself for not melting into a wailing, sobbing mess like last time. Christian paces back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

"Excuse me, Commissioner? I have something. Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey." Their forensics tech, Allen I think, enters Commissioner Gordon's office and nods at me and Christian.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, this is Barry Allen, a forensics tech we've retained from Central City," Commissioner Gordon explains.

"We've met before." Christian, you could have frozen the entire room with that reception.

"Do you know anything about Lincoln Timber, Mr. Grey?"

"I bought them out a few years ago, fired the CEO. Why?" What does this have to do with our missing son?

"You didn't exactly shut them down, Mr. Grey." He shows us something on his tablet. "Looked into Lincoln's financials, turns out he had about $80 million in offshore accounts."

"Son of a—"

"There's more," pressing a few more keys on the keyboard, the display changes. "Hyde was sent to Blackgate almost a year ago looks like." A year ago?

"How the fuck did he end up in Gotham a year ago?" Christian growls.

"But the thing is, he was supposed to be in a different facility." The display changes again. "I traced this account number back to someone in the Seattle D.A.'s office. This other number belongs to Lincoln. He paid someone to have him transferred here."

"So he gets here and makes contact with Firefly. They decide to get revenge on Mr. and Mrs. Grey, split the money Firefly got from Lincoln while holding the Greys' son hostage. Amanda gets cold feet and wants out, so Hyde kills her."

"Sounds like. I've been analyzing Hyde's calls, trying to get some idea of where he might be. I'll let you know if anything else comes up from that." He directed that statement at Christian and me before he leaves Gordon's office.


	16. Chapter 16

I make my way down the hallway to the forensics lab. As many times as I've been here I could walk the route from Commissioner Gordon's office to the forensics lab blindfolded. I politely knock on the open door, and Barry Allen nearly jumps out of his chair.

"Mrs. Grey, how can I help you?"

"Don't get up. Am I interrupting anything?"

He seems to relax a bit, though he's still on edge somewhat. Part of me thinks he doesn't want to run into my husband again, given the last few times we've been here. "No, just finishing volume two of 'The Complete and Unabridged Jack Hyde'," he says gesturing to the open manila folder at his desk. "How are you? I mean, besides the obvious?"

"I-I'm exhausted, but managing. Thank you."

"This is just an observation Mrs. Grey, but your husband seems a bit," he pauses as if searching for the right word, "domineering." A little too on the nose, but how I not laugh out loud at his statement is beyond me. My inner goddess however, doubled over, makes no effort to contain her raucous laughter. Barry Allen, you have _no_ idea.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you're doing regarding my son's—" I can't finish the sentence and not burst into tears again.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Grey. Nice catch with Firefly's jetpack the other day. If you're ever considering a move into forensics—"

"No, me and science don't exactly mix." The lab coat though...**_no_**! Now is _not_ the time for Red Room fantasies.

"You seem really driven, and I appreciate that. If you don't mind my asking, what made you get into forensics?" the way he looks at me, like this is a difficult, almost painful question to answer, makes me wish I could take the question back. I briefly flash back to the interview with Christian. Even now, I'm _still_ scolding myself a little for asking if Christian was gay.

"When I was eleven my mom was murdered, and my dad was wrongfully convicted and sentenced to life in prison for it. I got into forensics to find who really killed my mom, and get my dad out of prison." Wow. Aren't you glad you asked? My subconscious asks me.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"No, it's fine Mrs. Grey. I'll get my dad out of prison, and find where Hyde is keeping your son."

"And Detective Jones? How long have you known him?"

"He was Central City PD, same as Joe West, who raised me after my dad was arrested. They used to be partners, but he decided to go freelance, got a P.I. license. Felt he could help more people that way. And he won't let a case go, especially one like this. He actually left for a red-eye to Seattle a bit after Hyde's last call."

"Why?"

"Wanted to look into who at the D.A.'s office Lincoln paid to have Hyde transferred to Gotham. I'm sure we'll find out when something comes out of that. How's your security guy doing?"

"Taylor is doing better, thank you. Christian wants him transferred to Seattle once he's well enough."

"Good to hear. I did some reading, and it almost looks like I'm standing still next to your husband. I mean, wow. He's earned the Lex Luthor comparisons. Still, no one should have to go through what you both are."

"Again, thank you Barry."

"Sure. Off the record, I'll take real world experience over a boring forensics conference any day."

"You think this is a _fucking_ vacation for you?" I nearly jump at the sound of Christian's voice. Shit! How did I not hear Christian enter?

"Mr. Grey, I'm not suggesting that at all."

"You just said—"

"You think that I'm not taking this case seriously? That I don't take my _job_ seriously?" Barry is moving closer to Christian, and for a second I think he's about to hit him. "Mr. Grey, I have been working _just as hard_ as every. Single. Officer assigned to this case. If you haven't noticed, GCPD is a little short staffed, and I volun_teered_ to work this case instead of sitting through a forensics conference. I was supposed to be flying back to Central City tonight, but Commissioner Gordon called my captain, and he allowed me to see this case through. Don't act like you're the only person with a vested interest in this case, and you are _clearly_ not the only one who wants your son back. You may not like me Mr. Grey, but you _will_ respect me and my work." Few stand up to Christian Trevelyan-Grey and live to see the next day. My inner goddess applauds you, Barry Allen. He holds Christian's gaze a bit longer before checking his ringing phone.

"It's John, Detective Jones. I have to take this." He leaves the lab, leaving both of us alone.

"Christian, I need my baby boy back as much as you. But you pushing away people whose job it is to find him is not helping anyone." Before Christian could say anything, Barry frantically gestures for us to follow him. I can only hear his side of his phone conversation.

"Hold on John, we're going to Commissioner Gordon's office." He practically sprints there, but we follow him to Commissioner Gordon's office.

"—on speaker with Commissioner Gordon. What did you say John?"

"That account number Barry traced? It belonged to, get this, the Seattle Deputy District Attorney. He was the one Lincoln bribed."

"Un. Fucking. Believable." Christian growls.

"Good work John," Gordon says, "we'll see you when you get back."

"Heading to Sea-Tac now." John says before hanging up.

"Another corrupt politician. Go figure. He'd fit right in here," Gordon mutters. I'm personally relieved. We know how Hyde got to Gotham. Now if we only knew where he was. "Are we anywhere on Hyde?"

"No leads yet. Both times we couldn't trace the phone number he used, so odds are it's a burner." Wait, burner? Now I wish I watched Law &amp; Order. "Prepaid cell phone. Used only a few times, then tossed. Can't trace the user or the number." I nod at Barry.

"So, what now?"

"The closest cell tower Hyde's burn phone pinged was about 60 miles away from his location."

"And there are more than a few warehouses and abandoned factories he could be holed up in."

"Why aren't you searching them?" Christian!

"Hyde knows he can't leave the city Mr. Grey. If he does, he'll risk an AMBER Alert. Everyone'll be looking for him. On the other hand, if anything happens to your son on his watch, he risks losing the ransom." Barry may have a point, but still.

"As ever, we'll keep you both informed. Detectives Allen and Montoya will take you drive you back." Christian's cellphone rings as we leave GCPD headquarters.

"Grey...good. E-mail it to me and I'll review it tonight." We ride back to Bruce Wayne's penthouse in silence.

* * *

That bastard Grey took everything from me, Jack thought. Especially that bitch Ana. If it weren't for her, he would still be at SIP. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't need this fucking cane! He didn't expect Ana to shoot him, for fuck's sake! Now, he finally had something worth more than anything to Ana and her cocksucker husband, and he would finally get what he knew he deserved. He thought back to what Amanda told him. He didn't peg Christian as _that_ much of a freak! Once that got out, the look on Christian's face as everything he worked for came crashing down would. Be. Priceless.


	17. Chapter 17

I cannot say it enough, but thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and more importantly for **your patience** between chapter posts. And you ARE following newgirl3366's Fifty Shades Complete, right? Right?

* * *

Barry slowly spun around in his chair, occasionally looking up at the progress of the program he was running. He also checked the clock he had in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. Hyde was due to call back this time tomorrow, and he did _not_ want to be in the Greys' shoes when that call came. He looked through Hyde's case file, 'The Complete and Unabridged Jack Hyde, volume three.' "What have you got, Barry?" Barry almost jumped at the sound of Commissioner Gordon's voice.

"Commissioner, I—"

"And when was the last time you slept, son? Don't turn into me, Barry."

"Right, Commissioner. I called back home, was able to get some help with analyzing Hyde's calls." Barry nodded at the progress bar on monitor. "Sonic analysis software, courtesy of STAR Labs and Hartley Rathaway."

"Any good?"

"Hartley's got ears like a bat." Commissioner Gordon's brow furrowed at the statement. "Bad analogy. Sorry," Barry said with a sheepish look on his face. "Point is, by analyzing the ambient noise we might be able to get a better idea about where Hyde is. That's the theory at least."

"I'll update the Greys. And get some rest. Singh would kill me if he finds out I overworked his forensics tech."

* * *

Christian is at the dining room table with his laptop, and I assume he's reviewing something business related.

"Ana, come here. Mom sent me an article about what happened in Seattle." I look over his shoulder at the article: 'King County District Attorney Resigns Amid Corruption Charges', and then I am completely floored by the byline. I gape at the byline, reread it, and still do a double take: 'by Katherine Grey'. Way to go Kate!

"Who called when we left GCPD?" I send Kate a congratulatory text, promising to celebrate properly when we get back.

"Oh, Welch. Wanted him to check on a few more things about Hyde, make sure the police didn't miss anything."

"Have you talked to Grace since—"

"No, not since we landed." He stands up and runs his hands through his hair. "I was hoping..._this_ would have been resolved before—I never even expected—the truth is, I honestly don't know what I would say to her."

"I'm not saying keep her in the dark, but you need to talk to her Christian. Especially if she has any contact with Leslie while we're here."

"Fair point, well made. I will call her as soon as I'm finished. I promise."

"I've always been right since having Ted." Did Christian just roll his eyes at me? "How is it going with Wayne Enterprises?"

"Baby steps, but important ones. I've been considering possibly letting his people co-opt one of our facilities. He also believes Wayne Enterprises should have a liaison in Seattle for the duration of the project."

"Who does he have in mind?"

"We've thrown some names back and forth, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes." More silence. The elephant in the room is unavoidable, but one word about it, and—

"What are you thinking, Ana?" I have been _just_ holding together. Better than that first night since it happened, but now—

"Christian!" I drown in a wave of despair that threatens to swallow me whole as Christian stands and takes me into his arms. "I have died a _thousand_ deaths since that day." I sob into his chest. "This is worse than the Charlie Tango crash. I thought I had lost you."

"You didn't lose me then. And we haven't lost Ted. We will get him back Ana. I'll tear this fucking city apart if I have to." My inner goddess has a bulldozer, a crane with a wrecking ball and, are those explosives? Christian's phone rings, but he decides not to answer it. He holds me tighter than he ever had before, and he doesn't let me go.


	18. Chapter 18

As we all know, writer's block is one bell of a hitch (switching letters/syllables doesn't make it vulgar). At any rate, thank you all for your patience, and welcome to the new readers/followers. And most importantly, thank you for your patience. Hopefully you're all caught up, and you're all following Fifty Shades Complete aren't you?

* * *

No job is worth getting shot, no matter how good the money is. Fuck! The one bullet didn't get too close, but that other one busted one of the fuel lines. The suit was otherwise undamaged, but he had been thinking of a redesign. Minor bullet damage wasn't enough of an excuse though. As he put the finishing touches on repairing his suit, his phone rang.

"Garfield? Are you there?" the voice made him scowl.

"Do. Not. Call me here!" How could Hyde be so stupid?

"I need you to do another job. I think the cops are getting close. You have to—"

"No."

"But—"

"Are you _out_ of your _fucking_ mind? You got what you wanted."

"What? I paid you what we agreed on!"

"I needed to raise my rate. You could have _told_ me how good a shot that security guy was. Lucky I got out at all!" Not entirely inaccurate. He did get shot in the shoulder, but the armor kept the bullet from getting anywhere close to anything important. But there was no way he would tell Hyde that. Better to wring more money out of him.

"How much more do you want?"

"Double."

"What? How am I—"

"Ask your friend Lincoln. And do _not_ call me again."

* * *

Gotham Police Headquarters

"Man, you should have seen it Barry! Hartley and Firestorm totally _whaled_ on King Shark...OK, poor word choice. Ow, hey! That hurt Caitlyn!" Barry cringed at Cisco's sentence, and what had to be Caitlyn shoulder punching him, but laughed it off.

"Wow, the return of the Pied Piper? Sorry I missed that."

"Yeah Barry. Hartley was hammering him with sonic blasts, and Firestorm was blasting on him with heat and fire to weaken him. Thing of beauty," Cisco said with a sigh. "And that's not even the _best_ part!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh no. _Then_, topping it off, the 'Thunder Stealer,' AKA Aquaman, the freaking _King_ of _Atlantis_—stop laughing Barry!—rises out of Central City Harbor. He doesn't even bat an eye while he has the Atlantean army take King Shark with them. And Aquaman said to tell you he owes you a favor now. So, yeah. That happened. Anything new on how the Grey case is working out?"

Barry exhaled deeply. "The Greys are really torn up about this whole thing. Mr. Grey's been holding together, _just_, but he did almost bite my head off the last time we met. Mrs. Grey on the other hand, she's—" Barry trailed off.

"I can imagine, like whoa." A pause. "But at least the best forensics tech in Central City's on the case, right?"

"Yeah, you may want to tell Mr. Grey that. I'm running Hyde's calls through Hartley's software now. Hopefully I can get something. Hey, I gotta go. See you when I get back."

"Need anything else, holler."

"Anything so far?" Barry nearly leapt out of his chair as Commissioner Gordon entered the forensics lab.

"Commissioner! Um, I was checking on things back home. I've started analyzing Hyde's calls. By concentrating on the background noise, I hope we'll be—"

"Relax, Barry. I know you don't work for us. Permanently at least. I'm holding a briefing in the bullpen, bringing the rest of the department up to speed on the Grey case."

"Makes sense. Um, who's going to brief them?"

"You are." Barry nearly choked on his coffee. "Barry," Commissioner Gordon sat down across from him, "you've been working the case since day one. You've done the forensics, collected most of the evidence, read his case file," Gordon nodded at the box of folders next to Barry, "no one else knows the particulars better than you. Just give them the rundown on everything so far. You'll be fine." Gordon left, and it took Barry the longest time to stand up. Catching bullets out of thin air? No problem. Fighting Gorilla Grodd? No problem. (Just barely) outrunning Reverse Flash? Piece of cake. Debriefing a room full of police officers? He'd take either of the first two over that any day. But Gordon was right. After thumbing through the first two folders again, he made his way to the GCPD bullpen. John was there also, so that made it more tolerable at least, he thought.

"Three days ago, there was a fire at the Gotham Royale hotel penthouse suite."

"In other words, none of us are ever likely to set foot in there with this salary," Bullock said. Barry ignored the interruption as best he could.

"What at the time was believed to be an arson case was later determined to be a kidnapping. The victim is Theodore Grey, the son of Seattle billionaire Christian Trevelyan-Grey and his wife Anastasia. Further forensic analysis determined that Garfield Lynns, AKA serial arsonist Firefly, was responsible for the kidnapping. There were traces of jet fuel at the crime scene which suggests that's how he escaped. Their head of security, Jason Taylor, is still in recovery after sustaining injuries fighting Firefly."

"But Firefly's usually hired for torch jobs though. Kidnapping's not his usual M.O."

"Not long after the kidnapping, we received a call from a Jack Hyde, who it's believed organized the kidnapping. Everything in his case file suggests he has a serious enmity towards the Greys in general. He went after Christian's wife, was charged with attempted kidnapping in that case, and he later kidnapped Christian's sister Mia and held her for ransom. Mrs. Grey went to pay the ransom in an attempt to get her back, and later shot Hyde in the leg."

"If she aimed higher, maybe we wouldn't be here now." While Bullock may have had a point, did he have _any_ shame? Barry wondered, and judging by the reactions of some in the room, it looked like at least some of the officers thought the same thing.

"I ran some further checking, and there is also this other guy, Lincoln. Christian bought out his company, Lincoln Timber. He bribed the King County District Attorney to have Hyde transferred from the Stafford Creek Corrections Center to Blackgate Penitentiary in Gotham."

"What is this, the 'I Hate Christian Grey Club'?" Barry envisioned Bullock getting his head bitten off by Commissioner Gordon.

"I made the arrest myself when I was in Seattle," John added. "Also, there's something more. Working on a hunch, I contacted ATF's Seattle field office. There was a fire at Grey Enterprises headquarters a year ago, and a bomb was planted in his helicopter the year before that. In both incidents, the explosives had the same signature as the assassination attempt on Gotham's mayor."

Commissioner Gordon did a double take. "You mean Firefly was responsible for _both_ attacks on the Greys?"

"Or he at least provided the explosives for Hyde to carry them out, Commissioner. At any rate, Hyde is holding Grey's son for ransom, and we have to find him."

"He's been using a burner phone so I haven't been able to trace the number he's using. But I have been able to narrow down where he may be hiding."

"Good," Commissioner Gordon said as he stood up, "keep working on it. I want this kid found, _alive_, and I want Hyde found. Dismissed." Everyone left the bullpen as John followed Barry back to the forensics lab.

"Nice job with the briefing. If you haven't noticed, Bullock is one of the best on the force, but he's a dick." John said before quietly closing the door to the forensics lab. "Listen, Barry, about what I told you earlier, the people you caught the attention of?" Barry nodded as John sat down next to him. John then told him conspiratorially, "Superman believes in taking a more unified approach regarding larger scale threats. He's got a team together, a hell of one so far. And if he keeps his head on straight, the next member may be," a pause, "...The Flash." Barry froze in his chair.

"Really?" he finally managed to stutter, "S-Superman wants—"

"More like _I_ want. I submitted your candidacy for membership, with some opposition I might add. After we get the Greys' son back, we'll talk more about it. Wanted to give you a heads up though."

"Yeah, sure. Um, anyway, I was taking another shot at tracing Hyde's location when he called."

"Hyde used a burner though. Tracing his number was a dead end."

"But," Barry said as he brought a map of Gotham City on one of the monitors, "we do know his phone pinged at least one of these three cell towers." Three red dots appeared on the map. John's brow furrowed.

"Can you show the range of those towers? Do any of them overlap?" The three red dots became red circles showing the range of each tower. Only two seemed to overlap.

"Narrowed it down. Good. That's in Gotham's industrial section looks like." Barry picked up the phone in the lab and dialed a number.

"Commissioner Gordon's office." the female voice answered.

"Barbara, hey. Could you send over addresses, maps, any records regarding where GCPD have searched on foot for where Hyde may be?"

"Send them over in a second."

"Thanks. Fingers crossed, I might be able to narrow it down to where the police haven't searched yet. There was also something you might want to listen to. I amplified the ambient noise as best as I could." Unplugging his headphones, Barry played a section of the call over the speakers, and while it wasn't significantly loud, there was what sounded like a low horn.

"A tugboat, maybe?"

"That was my thought too. I'm already running a search for places around Gotham Harbor that GCPD hasn't searched yet."

"It's also Gotham's industrial center, lots of factories and companies set up shop there. In addition, that's also Penguin's turf. The _Last Call_ is docked there, and half of Gotham's harbor patrol is on his payroll, so he can practically get anything into and out of Gotham."

"Anything?"

"You name it; high end designer knockoffs, pirated software and smartphones, not to mention that this was Silk Road's hub into Gotham and Metropolis before they were shut down." Barry's email pinged, and Barry opened an attachment from Barbara.

"OK, I'm going to cross reference this map with the area where the cell phone towers overlap. With luck, we'll have a better idea of where Hyde's holding the Greys' son."

"Good. Keep at it, and don't forget to rest. You get so involved in a case, you forget that you're human and you need rest."

"You should talk."

"Makes two of us, but the point still stands Barry." John left Barry in the lab, and Barry went to work updating his map with Barbara's information. Hang in there Ted, Barry thought. We're coming for you.


End file.
